


When It Rains

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: This is a story about a very sad and lonely Naruto. His happy smile and determination are all an act. He is sad and broken on the inside. The abuse and neglect of the village has had a severe impact on his emotional stability. He is depressed and suicidal. He forces the negative memories at bay, but every time there is a rain storm it cracks him open. It brings back all the painful memories. He believes no one has noticed. He thinks no one cares. No one can help him. He is wrong. His savior is an unlikely source. what will happen when his savior figures out what is going on? Can he be saved? Does he want to be? Will it be too late?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Sasuke/Naruto story. If you do not like BoyXBoy stories then please exit stage left. I recognize that there are many stories where Naruto has on a 'mask'. I am not the first nor the last to use this theory but hopefully you recognize some differences in mine. I would like to start out by saying that I unfortunately don't own any part of Naruto or it's characters. I just like to borrow them for my active imagination. WARNING- this story has self harm so it may contain trigger issues. It is slightly AU. Sasuke doesn't leave the village. I hope you enjoy the story!

_             Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Oh you have heard of me have you? That is not surprising. I am the demon child after all. The whole village despises me for something that is out of my control. As a child I thought that they were wrong. What could I possibly have done to them? But that was before I found out that the Nine Tailed Fox spirit is sealed inside me. Then the beatings and the harsh insults of the villagers made sense. No matter how hard I believe that I am not the Fox demon, they disagree. Their fists, their words, their cries. All of it shows how much they disagree. I think the only thing that has kept me sane is that I believe I am not the demon. Just it's container. I wasn't the one who attacked the village. I was a damn baby. How could they blame me? Personally I think it takes a new level of stupid to blame an innocent child for the crimes of another.  _

_ It is not much to go on, but it is the only thing that keeps me from fighting back. It is the only thing that keeps me from harming them. I do not want to be the demon they think I am. I used to think that if I showed them that they couldn't hurt me behind smiles that I would be okay. I was wrong. Sure the smiles were fake but they didn't know that. Here was a happy go lucky child and they still were cruel. Unreasonably cruel. So even though the smiles didn't stop the torture they put me through, I still kept up the façade. Why? Because I thought that maybe eventually my own smiles could affect me. That maybe I could actually be happy, even if it was only for show. I was wrong. The words and the beatings still get to me. How could they not? How can someone go every single damn day being hated and despised be happy? It is not possible. So I pretend. I have been pretending for so long that it is second nature to me. I hate the village. I hate the villagers. I hate my life. I hate the world. I hate people in general. I hate violence. I hate weaknesses. I hate everything. But what I hate most of all.. is myself.  _

_ I hate being this weak pathetic creature that is hurt by mere words. Words can hurt worse than any flesh wound. I hate that. You would think that it would be the opposite. Not for me. I would rather take a beating than have them say the cruel things that they do. Why? The beatings heal. Words do not. They scar me in ways that I can not fix. Their words leave me broken. I hate being weak. I wish I could change that. I wish I could change my life. I used to think that if I trained harder and got stronger that it would show them that I was different than the Nine tails. I was wrong. That seems to happen a lot in my life. Being wrong that is. No matter how hard I tried, it was never good enough. I'm not good enough.  _

_ Even after I brought Sasuke back from the valley of the end when we were 13, I thought maybe things would be different. I had been tasked to get him back along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji and Lee. The village had been upset that Sasuke had been hurt. Despite the fact that I had a gaping hole inches from my heart. Despite that I almost died. Despite the fact that he had been the one to leave the village. Despite the fact that he was the cause of the whole mess. I was treated worse than before. It has been three years since then and I have gotten a hell of a lot stronger. Do they see that? No. Do they even try? No. But to them I am just a weak annoying brat. A ramen loving, orange wearing, loud mouth idiot. I guess that is partly my fault though. I only show them what I want them to see. My mask. If I want them to take me seriously I could drop it. But I don't. Why? Because I have smiled for so long that I do not know how to stop. Once I stop the pretending, I am not sure what will be left behind. I don't even know myself. I have been this mask for so long that I fear that there is just a black pit of nothing underneath. No one should know the real me. No one. Not even myself.  _

_ I am destined to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life. If I were to let someone see this side of me, then they would surely run screaming away. I would. Hell I wish I could run away from myself. I would give anything to be someone else. Just for a little while. The villagers would hate anyone that dared to be nice to me. The only good thing that came from my battle with Sasuke is that we are now friends. Granted not the best of friends. He is still dark, brooding and a man of little words. But we are no longer at each others throats. We came to a silent understanding. Sometimes we even tease each other and joke. Its a huge improvement. I understand him. I know what makes him tick. I understand the hatred and the revenge that he so desires. I get it. Just as I know that he understands the loneliness inside of me.  _

_ His eyes are too keen, too sharp, too knowledgeable for his own good. I have to be careful around him. He is starting to get suspicious of me. I can see it when he thinks I am not looking. The concern in his eyes. On some level it is flattering. To know that someone cares about me. But his concern fills me with guilt. He is worried about someone that doesn't even exist. He is worried about the fake Naruto. Not me. I am so guilty about deceiving him that I have thought about just ending the friendship all together. But I can't do that. I..I am too selfish. I need this friendship. It is the only one I have. So I selfishly and desperately cling to it. Which fills me with even more regret. Sasuke deserves a better friend than me.  _

_ There are times that I get flustered around him. Which I am not used to. I don't like it. I tense around him. Not due to anger like I used to. But because of his closeness. When I stand next to him I can feel the heat coming from him. It feels nice. Like coming home to a warm house on a snowy day. His closeness sends me into odd moods. I crave that closeness. The occasional friendly touches. The small smiles he sends my way and how they warm me up just as much as his closeness does. But I refuse to think about what that means. I can't let myself think about it. It will just lead to more pain and more guilt. So I stupidly push all thoughts and deeper meanings of those interactions away. I have to.  _

_ Sakura is... well Sakura. She sure has not changed any. Still desperately pining after Sasuke. Who has grown even more cold to her. She is borderline obsessed with him. Creeps me out. I think she is stalking him. She honestly can't take a clue. When we were younger I always thought that maybe if he just told her that he did not like her like that she would leave him alone. But he has tried recently. About six months ago he flat out told her that he had no interest in her at all. That he can't even stand her. Slightly cruel but she needed to hear it. I thought it would give her a wake up call. Did it? No. She actually got worse. Clung to him harder. She is delusional. She still hates me. That is fine by me. I can not stand the she-devil. She takes her anger of being rejected out on me. Like it is somehow my fault she is crazy stalker who can't land a man. I will never understand her, or women in general. Like Shikamaru says, 'women are troublesome'. _

_ Kurama and I have an understanding. He talks to me a lot more now. He is like a friend to me. Maybe more like a sibling in a way, an older sibling. His anger at the villagers intensifies everyday. I feel his hatred wrap around me like a second skin. Or like a glove, it just slides right over me. It pushes me forward. His anger is my anger. Sometimes that anger is the only thing that makes it possible to get up in the morning. I used to have a purpose as a kid, it was to become Hokage. That is a dead dream. It has been dead for years. I will never be allowed to become Hokage. Not in this village. Not with these villagers, they are too ignorant. I am okay with this though. I never ever ever want to be Hokage for these people. I would rather die then protect the people who tortured me for so long. Fuck them. It is sad but it is the truth. Their hatred drove that dream straight into the pavement. I have no dreams now. Which makes me a little lost. I often wonder if I will just cease to exist one day. Almost like Haku did. He was lost until he had a purpose. Sure that purpose was to be used by a despicable man but that purpose drove him forward. It gave him a reason to get up everyday. It gave him a reason to want to live. It gave him a reason to keep fighting. I have no purpose. So what does that mean for me? How do you live without a purpose?  _

_ Sometimes I think about leaving. But where would I go? I have no one on the outside. Sure there is Gaara, he would take me in a heartbeat. But he has his own issues going on. He is the Kazekage, I can not impose on him like that. I can not trouble him with my problems. He is finally happy. He has had a hard life to. It is ironic really. He says that I changed him. He says that I made him wake up, I showed him what he was missing. But I didn't do anything. Fake Naruto did. I just said what I knew would fit the mask. I am glad it worked though. I am glad that he is okay. He deserves it. It is nice to have a fallback if I ever do decide to leave though. Maybe I could just travel around the nations. Like Jiraiya and Tsunade did. But the thought doesn't have a great appeal to me. As silly as it sounds I want a home. I want somewhere to go home to. Traveling around from place to place is not my idea of a home. The village is not my home either though. I guess I will just have to wait a little longer to figure out my next move. _

_ Most of the time I can even convince myself that I am okay. But on real bad days, I harm myself. I know what you are thinking. I know it is bad for me. I know I should stop. I know that is wrong. It is not something I am proud of. Kurama hates it when I do that. It causes us to fight and then he refuses to heal the wounds fully. The scars remain. He uses the scars as a punishment but I am okay with that. The scars remind me of the pain that refuses to go away. The scars remind me of the times that I lost it. I like the scars. I like the pain. So I let him think that he has won. _

_ Not even the shittiest day can compare to when it rains. The rain brings something worse than a failed mission. Worse than a fight with Sasuke. Worse than verbal abuse from the villagers. The rain is my worst nightmare. When I was five, my first beating happened during a thunderstorm. Even though I have forced myself to forget that awful day, when it rains it all comes back to me. It cracks the mask that I have carefully constructed over the years and the flood gates open. I lose myself to near insanity when it rains. I never can remember what exactly happens to me during the storms. All I know is that my worst memories scream at me for hours. No escaping. No way out. No way to forget. No way to heal. Trapped in my own broken mind. When I finally come to, I usually end up hurting myself at some point during the memories. Even if I have no recollection of it. Kurama says there is nothing he can do to stop them. He can heal just about any injury or ailment but he can not heal my mind. He can not stop the trauma I go through every time it rains. He says if I would stop trying to forget about the bad things, then the memories would not be repressed. He says if I acknowledge the bad things in life and move past them then I will be okay. But I ignore him. I have to. What does he know? He acts like my therapist. I can not function if I have to remember. I can not wear this mask if I remember. I do not want to remember. I want to forget. I want to forget the abuse. I want to forget the pain. I want to forget the tears. I want to forget the villagers. I want to forget the cutting. I want to forget everything. But most of all.. I want to forget myself. _

_ I hate living in this world. Every time I get cornered by the villagers I hope that it will finally be the last time. I hope that this time it they will finally kill me. I could fight back, I am way stronger than they could ever imagine. But I never do. I let the abuse happen. Part of it is for the pain. I need the pain. Pain makes me feel alive. Part of it is because deep down I feel like I deserve it. That in some way it is my fault. So I do nothing. I let it happen. And I hate myself for it each time. It is a part of my weakness. I am weak because I can not stop myself. I am weak because I let them harm me. I am weak because I like it. I am weak because I like the pain. I am weak because I can't change that. I am just weak. _

_ The only one who knows about what the rain does to me is Tsunade. It was in some documents that the Third Hokage left behind. She confronted me about it. I lied to her though. She thinks that it just puts me into a depression. She thinks that it is a phobia of the rain. She has no idea what it actually does to me. So every time it looks like it will rain, she tells my team that I am either sick, or doing some work elsewhere. It is a weak excuse but what else can she say to them? I asked for her to tell no one. I know that they are suspicious. I am afraid that Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke have figured it out. Especially now, it has been the rainiest spring season in history. Just my luck. Part of me wishes that they would figure it out, so that maybe I could actually have someone who understands the pain I go through. But I am afraid that they would hate me if they knew how messed up I am. So the fear keeps me from telling them. The fear pushes them away. My fear tells me that I can never let them find out. Definitely not Sasuke. I can not bare to have my only friend hate me. Who knows what that would do to me. I am already so screwed up.  _

_ So for now I do nothing. I keep pretending. Pretending that I am okay. Pretending that I am happy. Pretending that I am all smiles. Pretending that I am the Naruto that they all know. I keep the mask up and try to go about my life the best that I can. _

_ This is a story about how I was yet again wrong. But sometimes being wrong is not a bad thing.  _


	2. Chapter One

**_ Naruto's Point of view _ **

__

_ _ The shrill of the alarm jars me from another nightmare. I wake up and throw a kunai that I keep under my bed at it. I groan when I realize I broke it. "Damn" I mutter. Now I will have to buy another one. I sit up and stare off into space. Trying not to think about my dream. It had been a normal dream at first. I was eating ramen at Ichirakus when all of a sudden I was being hit with shuriken and kunai. It was all of the rookie 12 minus Sasuke. He was not there. In his place was our newest team member. Sai. He is an odd guy. More emotionless than Sasuke. If that is even possible. In the dream they all had red eyes and were calling me names and telling me I deserved to die. If only they knew that I also wished the same thing. I sigh and look at the clock on the wall. 

"Shit" I mutter. I am late. I should probably hurry. My mask is never late. My mask is always on time, like clockwork. But today I can not bring myself to care. The dream disturbed me more than I would like to admit. Even though they are not exactly close friends with me, they are still people that I have known for years. People that had my back on missions. People that I have "laughed" with. Well my mask did at least. But hearing them say those things to me hurt more than I would like to admit. I know it was just a dream but it felt so real. Maybe I want to be their friend. I shake my head angrily. No, I do not need them. I do not need friends. I am alone, I will always be alone. 

I am so distracted by my thoughts I did not even notice that I put on clothes that did not fit my mask. I had put on a turtle neck sweater, it was a dark brown that made my eyes brighter. I had thrown on a pair of skin tight black pants. In the privacy of my own home I never wear the orange clothes. I hate that color. But I keep it for my mask. I want to set them on fire and watch them burn. Maybe one day I will get the chance to. 

I realized I had been staring off into space again. What is with me today? I tried clearing my thoughts again. My wrist stung, it took me a minute to remember that I had sunk to a low last night. I had used a kunai to cut into my skin. Even though the wound was nearly healed, the pain remained. As odd as it was, the pain cleared my head. I could focus. I made my way out the door and headed towards the training grounds. 

I looked up when I felt stares on me. It was just the normal glares from the villagers. I clenched my fists tightly and tried to ignore them. I hated the way they looked at me. I hate the fact that they can't look past their hatred and see me as a human being. I hate them. 

"Look there's that boy. I wish he would just leave already. Can't he tell he isn't wanted."

"He makes me sick."

"If only the Hokage would get rid of him."

"He scares the children."

"What a monster."

"Demon!"

"I wish he would just die."

Their words pierced right through my heart. I could feel the burning of unshed tears behind my eyes. I clenched my fists tighter. I will not cry. I will not let them get to me! I refuse to give them the satisfaction. My nail dug into my skin drawing blood. The smell of the blood erased the sadness. I was suddenly angry. So angry. I could feel Kurama's anger as well. He has a worse temper than I do. Which is saying something. I piggy backed off his anger, it ignited my own and I let him pull me into waves of unrelenting fury. I needed to let off some steam before I ended up self harming. Again. I was so angry I did not even notice that I had walked right past my stunned teammates. I walked a couple of feet away from them and let out my anger on a tree. I vaguely was aware that I let out a scream of anger. I did not realize that I had completely snapped. I did not realize where I was any more. All that mattered was the trees around me and my fury. The soon to be crushed trees. I let my anger out on them, it stopped me from turning around and letting out my anger out on the villagers. No matter how much I wanted to. 

** Sasuke's Point of view **

****

** ** Where is he? It is not like him to be late. I would never admit it to anyone but I am worried. Uchihas should not worry. He has been acting weird lately. When he thinks no one is looking, I see a different side of him. A side that scares me. I do not like to see the dead eyes in those blue oceans of his. He is usually so happy. But I am beginning to think that he is hiding things from me. Hiding things from everyone. His simile seems forced and fake. I sigh silently. 

It is funny, I used to hate him so much. He was always one step behind me, always challenging me. Always there, he never let my attitude stop him. He was determined to force me to let him in. He just wouldn't give up. That was the one thing I hated about him. Now though, it is the one thing I admire the most. But when he made me realize the mistake I was making when I had wanted power, he changed me. He became my closest friend. I refuse to call him my best friend. Even if it is true. But lately I have begun to feel weird things around him. My heart beats faster around him. My breathing becomes a little erratic. I think about him a lot. Little things remind me of him. The sun shining, the blue of the sky. I can't even go outside without being reminded of him. But it hurts when he is gone, like something is missing. I feel incomplete but when he is near the feeling goes away.

I am too stubborn to admit what this is. I do not want to think about it. I just want to stay his best friend. That is all. Right? 

Another thing, I noticed that when it rains he disappears. I do not buy into the Hokages excuses. Sick? Psh. When has he ever been sick. It is happening more and more. I worry that there is something wrong. Uchihas shouldn't worry. No matter how many times I say that to myself I can't seem to stop worrying. I sigh again. 

"Where is that idiot?" Sakura's shrill voice interrupts my thoughts. I grit my teeth. The woman, and I use that term loosely, annoys me so much. I have told her repeatedly to leave me alone. Does she listen? No. I have told her countless times to stop being so shrill. Does she listen? No. I have told her numerous times to just shut the fuck up. Does she listen? No. Is she delusional? Yes. I hate the way she treats Naruto. He does not deserve it. I am fed up with it. I decide to tell her off the next time she says something cruel to him. 

"He could be sleeping. He did not look so well last time we saw him." Sai says with a creepy smile. I am not sure what to think of Sai. He says the weirdest things sometimes. People think we are a like! I honestly do not see it. We are nothing a like. I also do not like the way he smiles when Naruto is around. I refuse to think about the meaning behind that statement. Nope. Not going there. 

"There he is." Kakashi and our second sensei Yamuto say in unison. I look up and am stunned. 

"What is he wearing?" Sakura says with a small blush. I had to fight my own blush. He is not wearing his normal orange outfit. He is wearing a brown sweater and tight pants. Kami they are tight. I shake my head. Why am I caring if they are tight? Why am I blushing? It is just Naruto. Get a grip. 

No, Sasuke Uchiha does not like Naruto. No way. I shake my head again. Who am I kidding? I can't even seem to convince myself. 

As he gets closer I stand up straighter. Something is wrong. He doesn't even realize we are here. His face is so tense I would not be surprised if he popped a vein. There is so much anger in his eyes it freezes me. I did not realize he even capable of all of this anger. He is always so nice and bubbly. As he passes his eyes are no longer blue. They are red with slits. I tense. Nine Tails? What has gotten him so upset that the Nine tails has started to come out. His whisker marks are normal and there is no red chakra so that means he has not been taken over by his anger. But the eyes are the first step. He needs to calm down before something happens. 

I look to the rest of the group. I notice that Kakashi and Yamuto's eyes are widened. I narrow my eyes. It is like they know something. Sakura and Sai are staring at him like they do not even believe it is really Naruto.

He walks up to a tree a few feet a way and lets out a scream. I felt the hairs on my arms stand up. The scream was of pure rage. So much anger in that scream. Something bad has happened. He throws his fist back and sends it pummeling at the tree. The tree cracks and cuts in half. My eyes widen. What strength. I did not even see chakra form in his hands. 

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asks quietly. He does not even register her voice. It is like he doesn't realize where he is. He starts punching the stump that was left from his first hit. He just attacks it with so much anger it frightens me. What could have happened to him to make him so angry? 

"Monster huh. I will show them what a true monster is!" He screams. I go pale. Monster? Is he talking about the Nine tails? The damn villagers probably insulted him again. They are the monster not him. Why can't they see that?

"Damn! Why can't they just leave me alone?" He whispers the question. I had to strain my hearing, but I still heard it. Someone did something to him. I clench my fists. I know they glare at him and that they verbally harass him. But what happened? It makes me angry that the village sees him like this. 

Naruto lowers his fists and starts panting heavily. His knuckles are bleeding from the force of his attack. He looks down at his hands and a smile can be seen on his face. Anger has been erased in his eyes. Now all I can see is such raw pain in his normal blue eyes. It makes my breath hitch in my throat in worry. 

He looks at his clothes with confusion. I realized that he must have put them on without even paying attention. He looks good in them. He should wear non orange more often. He looks around and notices us for the first time. His eyes widen, a range of emotions going through his eyes. Terror, sadness, anger, and then nothing. He puts a bright smile on his face and all those emotions disappear.

I knew right then and there that every single smile I have seen from him had been fake. It infuriates me. But it also sends a shock of sadness straight to my heart. Why is he pretending to be happy? What is going on? Why has he been lying to me? And who is my friend really?

** Naruto's Point of View **

****

** ** My eyes widen. Fuck. They just saw me lose control. I didn't even realize they had been standing there. Let alone realize my clothes. I think my mask has been shattered. They are not stupid. But I put it on anyways. I have to. I notice the recognition in Sasuke's eyes. He realized as soon as he saw my smile. I can tell that he is going to give me a talking to later. I sigh. I suppose it is time to tell him. I just don't want to. I don't want to lose my best friend. 

"Sorry guys... um I was just... Sorry I was late. I overslept. Well uh lets start training." I said lamely. I couldn't have come up with anything better? I see the disbelieving looks from all of them. Sakura takes a couple steps towards me raising her fist to hit me. 

"Naruto! That is all you have to say? You come over and destroy a tree and give some lame excuse! You are an idiot, I swear sometimes I just want-" She was cut off. Her fist had been held back by Sasuke. 

"Sakura shut up! Leave him alone!" Sasuke yelled. My eyes widened a little as I look at him. His eyes gave me the 'we will talk about this later' look that I knew was going to happen. I nod to him in understanding. Relief shows up in his eyes briefly. Which confuses me. No one has ever stood up for me before. Well besides Iruka that one time. A warm that I have never known spread throughout my stomach. Was this gratitude? Or something else?

I look to Sakura. She has a wounded look on her face. I almost want to laugh at the irony that her precious Sasuke stopped her. "But Sasuke-kun I was just-" She was cut off again. 

"I don't care. Just shut up." Sasuke said in a dangerously low voice. He glared at her with so much anger it surprises me. Why does he care? Despite my confusion more of that warmth spread to my heart. I was unaware I even had a heart to warm up anymore. She still looked hurt but she wisely said nothing. Sasuke dropped her hand like it had offended him. She turned around and stomped away. 

Kakashi raised a hand and took a step forward. I could tell he wanted to say something. 

"It is okay Kakashi-sensei. I am okay. I needed to let off some steam. I am okay now." I knew he could tell I was lying. By the narrowing of Sasuke's eyes he knew it too. He nodded his head and told us to start pairing off into two man groups to spar. Sasuke immediately went to my side before Sakura could get his attention. I smirked on the inside. I loved seeing her get upset. She glared at me like it was my fault he can't stand her. I surprised everyone by glaring back. I glared at her with such malice she turned around and ran towards Sai. Coward.  

Sakura and Sai were the first to spar. Sakura was pretty pathetic. Her training with Tsunade is seriously lacking. Sure she has power behind her punches but what is the point of learning only one thing? When she faces off against an opponent who can dodge the attacks, what is she left with? Nothing. While Sai and Sakura were in the middle of their spar I felt something wet hit me. I looked up and felt myself pale. Oh no. No, no this can not be happening. Not now. No. How could I have missed the dark clouds that came in? Was I so focused in my anger that I didn't even look to the sky? I started shaking. I was hyperventilating. I heard Sasuke yell my name. The spar stopped. Kakashi was immediately by my side. 

"I... have... to... go..." I said between deep pants. I did not wait for a response. I made a shadow clone. He picked me up and went running back into town. I locked the door and sat down on the floor in the living room. That was all I could handle before the deep boom of thunder sounded. The clone disappeared. I could hear the patter of the rain hitting my window. I stared wide eyed at nothing in particular. When another round of thunder went off I lost control of my mind and my consciousness. It sent me into a spiral of despair and madness. 


	3. Chapter Two

** Sasuke's Point of View **

****

** ** I watched as Naruto's shadow clone took off running. What is going on? I saw him look up at the sky confused. When he realized it was raining his face lost all color. I looked to Kakashi-sensei to see him confused as well. 

"What is going on?" I demanded. "Do not lie to me either." I growled out. His eyes widened at my show of emotions before nodding. He took my arm and led me away from the others. I could hear Yamuto giving Sai and Sakura some lame excuse about Naruto being sick. I scoffed. They were stupid if they believed that.

When we were enough of a distance away he turned to me and sighed. I tensed. "Sasuke I should not be telling you this. But Naruto has a phobia if you will.-" I cut him off. 

"He is afraid of the rain?" My eyebrows raise. Naruto is a strong shinobi. The strongest I have come across. Maybe not in strength but definitely in heart. This does not sound right. Why would he care about the rain?

"Sort of. That is what he would like us all to believe. I just know that ever since he was a little kid every time it would rain he would disappear. Tsunade thinks it is a break down. He refuses to talk about it. So it is all up to speculation." He said with a scowl. I furrowed my eyebrows. I nodded at his explanation and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I head Kakashi ask. "To check on him." I said incredulously. That was a stupid question. I heard him sigh again. But he did not stop me. I ignored the rain. I could care less that I was getting soaked. I picked up the pace and soon I was in a full on run. I think I passed some of Asuma and Gai's team. I shrugged at the confused looks I was getting. I could care less what they thought of me. I don't like any of them anyways. The only reason I hang around them is because Naruto is there. I get the feeling he doesn't really care for them either. 

I walked to Naruto's apartment and knocked. No answer. I waited some more and tried again. Nothing. I took out my kunai and picked the lock. The sight in front of me is something I will never forget as long as I live. 

Naruto was on the floor clutching his knees to his chest. He was rocking back and forth mumbling. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and red. But the look in his eyes chilled me to the core. They were lifeless. Dead. They held horrors in those eyes. Horrors that no one should have to live with. They are eyes that have given up hope. My heart clenched at the sight. 

"No, no. Please don't hurt me. I am so sorry. Please.. Please I didn't do it! NO!" He started screaming. The scream tore at my heart. I tried calling his name. It was no use. He was lost to the world. He was reliving something traumatic. He all of a sudden grabbed a kunai and lifted up his sleeve. I gasped. There were scars all over his wrist and forearm. It was obvious what had caused them. I quickly grabbed the kunai before he did anything. He was not even aware of me. He went back to rocking and mumbling incoherent things. 

I crouched down to his level and did the only thing I could do. I pulled him into my arms and held him. I let my sharingan eyes rake over his body, seeing if maybe something with his chakra was affecting him. When I saw that his chakra was a little disturbed but otherwise okay, I looked into his eyes. Something happened when I did. My eyes reacted to his and I was pulled into his mind. The sharingan was reacting to my desire to help find out what is wrong with him. 

Where the hell am I? It was like I was seeing it through sunglasses. It was dark. I looked around not sure where I was. This is Naruto's mind? It's a fucking dump. I looked around, I am in a sewer. Just great. Then all of a sudden I was standing in front of a dark cage. I knew immediately where I was. There behind the bars was the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto was at his feet knocked out. One of the his tails was wrapped around him in a loving way. Creepy if you ask me. 

"Uchiha! What are you doing here?" He growled at me. The growl held a lot of killer intent. It was enough to send shivers down my spine. I wanted to turn around and run away. But the sight of Naruto rocking back and forth slashed through my memories. I fought the KI to the best of my ability. It was hard, each step physically hurt. It felt like I was on fire. I took some steps forward. I could see that The Nine Tails was surprised. Good. 

"I am here for Naruto. I am not sure what is going on. I came to make sure he was okay. But when I looked into his eyes I was pulled in here." I said looking around at the sewer trying not to let my disgust of the place show. 

"Why do you care what happens to him?" He asked with a snarl. 

I glared at him. "Because he is my friend! I will help him. If this is you causing him pain, I will hurt you!" I yelled at him. Not caring that I stood no chance against a tailed beast. 

He laughed at me. I looked at him with surprise. Is he making fun of me? I glared at him. 

"You love him." He stated. My eyes widened. What is he talking about? Is he on something? Me love Naruto? I opened my mouth to tell him he was off his rocker. Only to close it when I realized that he was right. I looked to Naruto lying on the floor and my eyes softened. 

When did bitter rivalry turn into love? Why did I not notice sooner? This day just got even more complicated.

"I do." I said calmly. No point in denying it. He chuckled again. "I am not sure why you are here but I will tell you what is going on. He is going to hate me for this. But since you love him, maybe you can help him." I nodded in agreement. "I will help in any way I can." I promised. His eyes turned scrutinizing, as if he was seeing if I was telling the truth. Whatever he saw in my eyes, he must have liked. Because he nodded and motioned me forward. 

I walked forward ignoring him completely and walked straight to Naruto. I sat down and pulled his head into my lap. He looked so peaceful. So different from the Naruto outside of here. I ran my fingers through his hair lightly. I looked up to see The Nine Tails looking at me with soft eyes. 

"Okay, I will tell you. When Naruto was 4 he was kicked out of the orphanage." My eyes widen. I never even knew he had lived in an orphanage. Let alone known that they kicked him out. Who does that to a child? "He has been on his own since then. He was 5 when all of this started. He had been taking a walk when he was brutally beaten." I gasped and clenched my fist. "His little mind could not handle the abuse. So he pushed and repressed his memory till he believed it had never happened. The beatings continued. Each time it would happen he would do the same thing. He convinced himself it did not happen. He lived in a way a separate life from the memories. For him repressing them works. That is until it rains. The rain is a trigger for him. Every time it rains it cracks open his mind and all of the repressed memories come out. The part of him that has control over those memories blacks out." He pointed to the Naruto in here explaining why he was sleeping. 

"The part of him that has been repressed is the one you saw earlier. That part of him is so consumed with hurt and pain and terror that he just sits there and relives all of those memories. He has no control over himself or the memories. He can do nothing but relive them over and over. During those times he even hurts himself. I will not lie to you, he sometimes hurts himself without the rain." I looked sharply at the sleeping boy in my lap. My heart clenched. Why would he do that?

"The Naruto you know, is a lie. He is not that happy idiot he pretends to be. That is a mask that he wears. It helps him cope with the terrors of the world. But it does not help all the way. When he has bad days he cuts himself. I have tried to get him to stop. But he won't. The pain helps him cope. He has been depressed since that day, when he was five. He has no one to turn to. Iruka loves him but he feels like he would be burdening him. Iruka has a lot going on at the academy. He has thought about telling you. But he was worried that you would not accept him. So he suffers in silence." I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Naruto that is stupid! Damnit! I should have noticed! I should have done something. I should have been there for him. I could tell he was sad every time it rained, but I didn't think it was this! Fuck!" I yelled. My vision became blurry. The tears came pouring down. I have not cried since the day I saw Itachi, right after he killed my parents. But the truth about Naruto was gut wrenching. He doesn't deserve this! I couldn't stop the tears. 

I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears. "I am so sorry Naruto. So sorry. It hurts to see you like this. This is not how it should be. You deserve so much happiness. I can't seem to be able to help you and it kills me. It hurts to know that I can't do a damn thing. I love you Naruto. For someone as smart as I am supposed to be, I am stupid. It took me till today to realize. When I saw that shadow clone take you away, it was like it took my heart away with you. It wasn't until The Nine Tails-" I was cut off.

"Kurama. The name is Kurama." Nine tails said. I nodded still not looking up. 

It wasn't until Kurama pointed it out to me. It stopped me dead, he was right. So right. I do not know how I missed it. I could see the early signs. The fast beating of my heart when you are near, the way my heart warms up around you. The way you are always in my mind. I am so stupid. Now that I know, I can't give you up. I just can't. I love you too much." I whispered. I know he can't hear me, but I feel like I need to say all of this. I have to. Otherwise I don't know if I will ever be able to. 

"I wish I was the one suffering instead of you Naruto. I wish I could take away all of your pain. I wish our roles had been reversed. I wish.. ugh!" I yell frustrated. I sigh still clenching my eyes shut. 

"I want to be able to give you that life. I want to make you happy. I sound stupid. I have turned into a sap. The great Sasuke Uchiha is confessing his love and doing it badly. God, does that make me similar to Sakura. I feel like a damn fangirl." I shudder at the thought. 

If my eyes had been open I would have seen Kurama laughing silently at me with an amused expression. 

"Sasuke" I snap open my eyes. Naruto was staring up at me with wide blue eyes, tears slowly falling down his face. 


	4. Chapter Three

** Naruto's Point of View **

Where am I? I can hear voices talking. It sounds like Kurama and... is that Sasuke? I can feel the water of the sewer. How is he here? This is my mind. I strain my ears, I don't want them to know I am listening. 

"The Naruto you know, is a lie. He is not that happy idiot he pretends to be. That is a mask that he wears. It helps him cope with the terrors of the world. But it does not help all the way. When he has bad days he cuts himself. I have tried to get him to stop. But he won't. The pain helps him cope. He has been depressed since that day, when he was five. He has no one to turn to. Iruka loves him but he feels like he would be burdening him. Iruka has a lot going on at the academy. He has thought about telling you. But he was worried that you would not accept him. You are his only friend in Konoha. So he suffers in silence." 

My eyes widen. Why the hell is he telling Sasuke this? What is he playing at? He literally told him damn near all of my secrets. I have been keeping those for years! I was about to start yelling at Kurama when I heard Sasuke yell. 

** ** "Naruto that is stupid! Damnit! I should have noticed! I should have done something. I should have been there for him. I could tell he was sad every time it rained, but I didn't think it was this! Fuck!" Sasuke yells. 

I had to restrain a gasp when I heard him start crying. I could feel the tears drop on my face. Sasuke is cr ying? I feel like I have missed something. Sasuke does not do emotions. Let alone cry. Is this really Sasuke? I open my eyes to see his eyes closed tightly almost like he is in pain. Tears are flowing down his face. 

"I am so sorry Naruto. So sorry. It hurts to see you like this. This is not how it should be. You deserve so much happiness. I can't seem to be able to help you and it kills me. It hurts to know that I can't do a damn thing. I love you Naruto." My heart clenched when he said that. Love? He loves me? "For someone as smart as I am supposed to be, I am stupid. It took me till today to realize. When I saw that shadow clone take you away, it was like it took my heart away with you. It wasn't until The Nine Tails-" He was cut off.

"Kurama. My name is Kurama." I was surprised at how trusting Kurama is being. I know how much he hates Uchihas. 

"It wasn't until Kurama pointed it out. It stopped me dead, he was right. So right. I do not know how I missed it. I could see the early signs. The fast beating of my heart when you are near, the way my heart warms up around you. The way you are always in my mind. I am so stupid. Now that I know, I can't give you up. I just can't. I love you too much." 

My heart started beating so fast. What? I can tell from his face and his tears that he really does. He means it. Can it be true?  Is this genjutsu? I do the hand seals and mouth "Kai." I frown. No it is not genjutsu. My eyes widen and my heart beats faster, he really does mean it. He loves me. I clutched my heart, surely it was about to burst from the rapid beating. 

I paid no mind to Kurama. He was silently laughing. He had his paws covering his mouth from laughing out loud. When he had seen me see if it was a genjutsu he nearly lost it. 

Is this possible? I have lived my whole life thinking that no one could possibly love me. I have been so despised my whole life. I have been so lonely for so long. I have been so deprived of love I am not sure what it is. But I do know that what I feel for Sasuke is what he described. Is that love? I sound like Gaara. But it is true, I am not sure how to love. I know I never want this feeling to go away. I do not know if I can love but I do not want to do it with anyone else but Sasuke. Is that love? Whatever it is, I won't give it up. My thoughts are interrupted my a soft whisper. 

"I wish I was the one suffering instead of you Naruto. I wish I could take away all of your pain. I wish our worlds had been reversed. I wish I could change the way the villagers see you. I wish I could be the one to take their hatred. If it was up to me Naruto, you would have a different life. I wish.. ugh!" Sasuke yelled. My eyes widen even more. 

"I want to be able to give you that life. I want to make you happy. I sound stupid. I have turned into a sap. The great Sasuke Uchiha is confessing his love and doing it badly. God, does that make me similar to Sakura. I feel like a damn fangirl." 

I had to stop a snicker from escaping. I have never felt so free before. Sasuke is helping me, no matter what he thinks. I feel happy. My eyes widen. Happy? Tears start falling. That is something I have not been since.. well ever. 

"Sasuke." I whisper. His eyes snap open. I notice my head is on his lap. I should be embarrassed, but I am not. It feels right to be so close to him. His eyes are little guarded. I think he is embarrassed to have revealed so much to me. 

"You love me?" I ask. His eyes widen. He realizes I heard everything he says. He blushes. It is the cutest thing I have ever seen. I didn't even know he could do that. He raises one of his hands and brings it to my face. His fingers rub my cheek in a loving caress. 

"Yes I do, Naruto." He says quietly. I can hear the guarded way he speaks. I realize he is worried. The thought of Sasuke Uchiha being worried that I won't love him back makes me smile. A true smile. One that has not been seen since I was five. The smile hurts my cheeks. I do not care. 

"I do not know what love is Sasuke. It is something that I have never experienced before. I do not know if I am capable of loving someone. But what you described earlier, I feel those same things. My heart beats too fast when you are near. It is like it wants out of my chest. Sometimes when you look at me I feel like Hinata. On the inside I am a stuttering mess. I know without a doubt that I do not feel this with anyone else. I want to be with you Sasuke. I don't.. Is that love?" I ask wrinkling my nose in confusion.

** Sasuke's Point of View **

****

** ** He smiles at me. A real smile. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The smile reaches his eyes, they sparkle with life. His eyes were so dead earlier. All I had wanted was them to go back to the way they were before. But those were lies too. This, this is what should always be there. His eyes are full of hope. His smile takes my breath away. 

"I do not know what love is Sasuke. It is something that I have never experienced before. I do not know if I am capable of loving someone. But what you described earlier, I feel those same things. My heart beats too fast when you are near. It is like it wants out of my chest. Sometimes when you look at me I feel like Hinata. On the inside I am a stuttering mess. I know without a doubt that I do not feel this with anyone else. I want to be with you Sasuke. I don't.. Is that love?" He asks me wrinkling his nose. Which was adorable.

Adorable? Did I just think that? Ah, fuck it. I already have admitted I love him. I will not deny my thoughts or feelings any longer. If that means thinking he is adorable, oh well. I'll have to get used to it. There goes my stoic Uchiha reputation. Damn.

I think about what he says and my eyes widen. I smile at him. Not a smirk. No a smile. A real one. 

"Naruto, I know you are capable of love. It may take some time for you to realize it. But that is okay. I will be here with you. I have no problem waiting. To answer your question, I do believe that it is love. But it does not matter what I think. You will know on your own if you love me. I want to be with you too Naruto." My smile widens when I see the startled look on his face. He is too cute for his own good. 

Oh kami. Now I am thinking he is cute too? I groan on the inside. 

The next thing I know the breath is knocked out of me from the force of being pushed back. I blink and look up. Naruto threw himself around my neck in a hug. A blush spreads across his cheeks. I slide my finger against the warmth of those cheeks. The blush spreads more. I smirk. I could get used to this. 

"Sorry Sasuke. I did not realize how hard I pushed you. I was just happy." He says looking down a little worried. 

"Hey, it is okay. I am fine. I am glad I could make you happy." I say as he looks back up to me with a small smile. 

"It is such a weird word isn't it. Happy?" I tilt my head to the side in confusion at his words. "Well it is just that I have never been happy in my life before. Ever. Not once. Until now." He says bluntly. 

My eyes widen. He has never been happy? Before my clan had been murdered there were many times I had been happy. Not many since then though. The only times that have come close has been the small times I am with Naruto. 

"Well then I have a new mission." It is his turn to tilt his head in confusion. "I Sasuke Uchiha vow to make one Naruto Uzumaki, happy for the rest of his life. I will do everything in my power to do so." I state with a small blush. 

His eyes widen, I can see small tears form in his eyes. I know they are not from sadness. I lift my head up slightly to press my lips against his. I can feel him tense. Then he sighs and relaxes into the kiss. His lips start moving against my own. I want to deepen the kiss, I want to find out what he tastes like. I pull away slowly. I wanted to kiss him more, but I do not want to frighten him away. My mouth tingles from the kiss. I want to run my fingers across them. I restrain myself. This kiss was nothing like the accidental one in the academy. No. This was _way_ better. 

I open my eyes to see he has a dazed look in his eyes from the kiss. He has a blush on his face and his lips are spread into a small smile. The sight alone makes me want to kiss him again. But I have to force myself not to. Naruto did not have the same resolve as me though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like the story so far! I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter Four

** Naruto's Point of View **

****

** ** When Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, I felt like I was in a daze. Similar to what genjutsu feels like. This was not like our accidental kiss in the academy. I knew instantly that I liked this feeling. I wanted to do it again. So I did. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. I pressed my lips to his. He had gasped when mine came in contact. I acted on instinct, I shoved my tongue into his mouth. When our tongues touched we both moaned. That startled me. I broke away panting for air. Moan? I blushed realizing what that meant. But smirked internally knowing that he felt the same. 

I looked into the depths of his dark black eyes. His eyes are usually so closed off. Except there is emotion in them right now. The usually stoic Uchiha was briefly replaced by a man in love. I can see the love in those eyes along with fear and lust. I smirked seeing the want in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me and growled at my smirk. Which only further amused me. He opened his mouth, probably to say something snarky. Only a booming voice interrupted. 

"As entertaining as this is, can we move along?" Came Kurama's bored voice. I looked over and sure enough there he was. His usually grumpy face was gone, he was smirking and had amusement clearly written on his face. 

"Kurama you are always ruining my fun." I pout as I sit up and lean into Sasuke. His arms wrap around my waist and I blush a little at the contact. I can feel Sasuke's smirk at my blush. I tried to glare at him but my heart was not in it. He smiled triumphantly. 

I look over to see Kurama's eyes had softened looking at us. I tilt my head in confusion. Seeing that he tried to explain. "I am just glad to see you happy Naruto. You are like the brother I never wanted." Sasuke snorted, I glared at both of them. "Sorry Naruto, but it is true. I hated you with a passion. But you wormed your way into me and became the closest thing I have to a family. I hate seeing you so sad. Like a shell of yourself. But seeing you sparkle around Uchiha has made me happy." He said with a smile. 

"Sparkle? I do not sparkle." I growled. "That makes me sound like a girl." I said glaring at him. Sasuke tightened his hold on me in a reassuring way. I could feel my annoyance ebb away. I sighed and leaned into him. Kurama snorted in amusement. 

"Well you are obviously not a girl. You are a boy, a very good looking boy I might add." Sasuke said smirking when I blushed. I smacked him playfully. 

"Kami don't say things like that!" I demanded. He continued to smirk but nodded. Seeing his smirk I wanted to hit him for real, but I held back. This time. Changing the subject, "Not that I am complaining, but what are you doing here in my mind Sasuke?" I asked. 

"I am not really sure, when I came into your apartment to check on you. I found you rocking back and forth on the floor. When I looked into your eyes with my sharingan I ended up here." He shrugged looking around in distaste. 

I looked to Kurama. "Do you know what is going on?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me with an apology in his eyes. I narrowed my own in suspicion. "Yes, but you are not going to like it." He warned. I nodded signaling for him to continue. "It would seem that when Sasuke looked at you with his sharingan he was wanting to know what was wrong. And in doing so it sent his mind into yours to see. Which means that to get out of here, he has to see what is the problem. Meaning he has to see the memories that hurt you Naruto." He said with sadness in his eyes. 

I tensed. My breathing picked up. I don't want Sasuke to see those memories. No one should see them. What if he saw them and finds that he no longer wants to be with me? I can't take that chance. I can't lose him. I felt a hand on my back rubbing circles into me. Sasuke's soothing voice came out reassuring me. 

"Hey, calm down love. I know what you are thinking. Get it out of your head Naruto. I already have pieced together bits and pieces. I am here because I want to. Okay? I will never leave you. I will be here for you. Plus if we are going to be together than you would have needed to tell me eventually." He said in a calm voice. I let his words wash over me. I still did not quite believe him, but that was just my lack of trust in people. I want to believe him. I will give him the benefit of the doubt. I nod my head. We will see if he sticks around afterwards. Kami, I hope he does. 

** Third Person Point of View **

** **

** ** Kakashi watched as Sasuke took off after Naruto with a smile. He had been suspecting them of liking each other for a while now. It was obvious that Sasuke felt something for Naruto. He walked back to the rest of the group. Sai and Sakura were also watching Sasuke run off. 

"Kakashi-sensei where did Sasuke go?" Sakura asked with a shrill voice that sent shudders down his spine. 

"He went to check on Naruto." Kakashi said bluntly. 

"Is Naruto okay?" Both Sai and Yamuto asked. He smiled slightly at there concern for Naruto. He then frowned when Sakura showed no interest in Naruto's well being at all. He wished she had been on a different team. 

"I don't think so." He replied honestly. He was tired of pretending that Naruto was fine. Tsunade warned him about the rain, she also told him that she suspects it puts him into depression. He was worried for the boy. Naruto has had a hard enough life, adding in depression, Kakashi's heart ached for him. He told Yamuto because Yamuto was also the captain when he was gone. They have been doing joint missions with both sensei's lately. So Yamuto was second in command. He deserved to know. 

"Can we go check on them?" Sai asked. You could hear the worry in his voice. It warmed Kakashi greatly to hear that. He has been worried for Sai lately. He knew he had a different childhood growing up in root. Naruto had helped him stop being so emotionless, but it was hard for Sai to understand emotions. So to see him care about a comrade did indeed warm him.

"Yeah lets go check on Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. All three of them frowned at her. She took no notice. They set off in the direction of Naruto's apartment. On the way there they were stopped my Asuma, Kurenai and Gai's teams. They stopped when they got close enough to the group. 

"Hey we were on our way over to invite you guys to BBQ. It has been awhile since our last get together. But we saw Naruto being taken away by a clone. He did not look so good." Asuma said with worry. Asuma has taken a liking to the teen. He knew how much his dad had cared about Naruto. He was also a wind user. Not many of those in the village. He wanted to be there for him. 

"Do you think Naruto is okay?" Kiba asked.

"I am sure he is fine." Choji said eating a bag of chips.

"He has been a little down lately." Shikamaru said knowingly.

"I h-hope h-he is o-okay." Hinata stuttered. 

"...." Shino stated.

"I worry about him." Tenten said. Neji nodded along with her. 

"I saw Sasuke run after him! Is Sasuke okay?!" Ino yelled. Everyone frowned at her. Can she think of nothing but Sasuke.

"Sasuke ran after him to make sure he was okay. Naruto has not been himself lately and he was worried about him." Yamuto said quietly. The group raised their eyebrows. Sasuke was worried about Naruto? That seemed unlikely. Kakashi smirked at there confusion. Asuma, Neji, and Shikamaru noticed Kakashi's amusement and sent him a questioning look. If he saw it, he pretended otherwise. 

       "Are you sure you are talking about Sasuke?" Kiba said with doubt. 

"Lets go make sure they are okay! Their youthful spirit should not be hindered!" Lee yelled raising his fist.

"Lee you make me so proud, with your worry over your comrades!" Gai yelled with manly tears streaming down his face. Soon Lee followed along with his own waterworks. 

"Gai sensei!" 

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee"

"Alright that is enough you two!" Tenten yelled in frustration. "I agree, lets go." Neji said with a scowl at his teammates. He had hoped that one day those two would mellow out. Unfortunately they have not and at this rate they never would. Neji mourned the sanity he has already lost while being on team 9. Everyone took off after them albeit at a slower pace. Kakashi smiled, Naruto was not as alone as he thought he was. 

When they made it to Naruto's apartment the rain had stopped. They knocked on the door. There was no answer. Asuma tried the doorknob. It was unlocked, that was good. He didn't feel like breaking and entering. Asuma opened the door and they all stepped in. Once the door was closed they all stood frozen. There on the floor in the living room was Sasuke and Naruto. 

Naruto was clutching his knees to his chest with tears down his face. Sasuke was crouched down next to him with his arms wrapped around Naruto. He also had tears down his face. They both were looking into each others eyes. 

"Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura yelled. There was no movement from the boys. The group tried to get their attention. When Sakura ran forward to get to Sasuke she was held back by Kakashi.

"It is not a good idea to touch them. Do you see Sasuke's eyes?" He questioned the room. They all looked closer, he had his sharingan activated. Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan. Both gasped at the same time. Everyone looked sharply at them. 

"Their chakra has merged and is spinning out of control. It appears that Naruto's chakra is seeping into Sasuke's. Like they are communicating in a way." Neji said with confusion. 

"If Naruto did something to Sasuke I'll kill him!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi hit her on the head. 

"Knock it off." He warned. She stared wide eyed at her sensei. He never got angry enough to lash out before. 

"Whatever is going on we can't interrupt it. Who knows what the side effects would be. We will have to let it run it's course." Asuma stated.

"This could take a while." Shikamaru said with a groan. What a drag. This was seriously cutting into his 'do nothing' all day plan. Then he noticed the kunai that had been thrown across the room. He looked closely and could see the scars on Naruto's wrist and arm. He narrowed his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not seen how upset Naruto had been? He was angry at himself, He was supposed to be the genius and he couldn't even tell that his friend needed help. He was also angry that it had to get this bad for Naruto to harm himself. 

Neji, Kakashi and Asuma noticed Shikamaru's reaction. They turned to inspect Naruto to see what could have made the usually laid back guy so angry. When they noticed the scars they all growled. 

"Idiot." Neji growled. He was talking about Naruto and himself. He was also wondering how he could not have noticed. Kakashi was wracked with guilt. It was obvious that the situation was way worse than Tsunade had thought. Asuma was saddened by the way it had turned out and he felt as if he had let down both his father and Naruto.

The rest of the room was confused. They did not have the sharp eyes nor knowledge to notice anything. They shrugged and put it out of their minds. Kiba noticed a deck of cards on the table.

"If we are going to be here awhile, we might as well entertain ourselves." He pointed to the cards. Everyone but Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi and Asuma played. Sai took out a sketch book and began drawing the two boys on the floor. The four of them sat down on the couch and watched the two boys. Asuma looked at the concern on Sasuke's face and then it hit him. He let out a small chuckle. The three looked to him surprised, wondering what he could possibly find humorous in this situation. 

"Ah, now I see why you were amused." Asuma said to Kakashi pointing at Sasuke. Kakashi snorted and nodded. Neji and Shikamaru were confused till he had pointed at Sasuke. The earlier question and Kakashi's amusement made sense. Neji's jaw dropped and Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Well this just got a lot more interesting." Shikamaru said. Neji nodded in agreement with a smirk on his face. "Who would have thought?" Neji said laughing. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that when you come across bold writing that indicates that Naruto and Sasuke are inside a memory.

** Sasuke's Point of View **

** **

** ** I can tell that he does not believe me, but that is to be expected. I will just prove him wrong. I pull him into my lap and wrap my arms around him. He tenses for a second before relaxing into my grip. Kurama tells us that I should activate my sharingan and look into Naruto's eyes again. When I do I am instantly transported into darkness. I look around and see that Naruto is with me as well. Kurama is gone. I stand and pull him with me. I can see that he is nervous. I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. His face gives off no emotions, but his eyes are grateful. 

All of a sudden it brightens a little. Like we are in a tunnel. The brightness changes and the first memory appears. We walk closer until we can see what is going on clearly. 

**_ A little boy with bright blonde spiky hair can be seen slowly waking up. His bright blue eyes hold some excitement. He jumps out of bed and grabs a hold of a teddy bear. "Mr. Teddy! It is my birthday! Five years old today. I never celebrated my birthday at the orphanage. Maybe jiji will come by." He hugs his teddy bear to him tightly.  _ **

**_ _ ** "Oh you were so adorable." I tell Naruto with no fucks given. Might as well embrace this new side of me. He shakes his head at me trying not to smile. 

**_ Naruto runs to his window and opens it wide. He spots a little boy with dark raven colored hair throwing shuriken at a tree.  _ **

**_ _ ** My eyes widen in surprise. That is me. 

" ** _Look Teddy! Jiji said that is Sasuke Uchiha. He said he is talented for his age. I want to be his friend! Do you think he would be my friend?" Naruto asks the teddy bear. "What should I say? I don't want him to laugh at me.. hmm.. I know!" He yells as an idea comes to him._**

**_ "I'll say, I Naruto Uzumaki hereby request that Sasuke Uchiha become my friend!" He giggled. "That should work." He says with a smile.  _ **

**_ _ ** "What was that?" I asked with a snort. Naruto glares at me. "I had watched a play with the Hokage and that is how they talked." He said with a pout. I leaned over and kissed that cute pout before pulling away. He was blushing but it was a success because the pout was gone. 

**_ Naruto stares at the teddy bear with determination. He changes his clothes, puts teddy in his jacket and runs out the apartment and down the stairs. He raises his hand in a greeting and opens his mouth to say something. Uncertainty fills his eyes. A look of sadness crosses his face and he lowers his hand.  _ **

**_ "Teddy what if he doesn't want to be my friend. Everyone hates me. He will too." He sighs and heads off in a different direction.  _ **

I tighten my hold on Naruto's hand. I look him in the eyes. "I would have loved to have been your friend Naruto." I say gently. He smiles slightly and kisses my cheek. I had to force away a blush. Uchihas don't blush. 

**_Naruto made his way to the park. A bunch of kids could be seen playing with each other. When Naruto asked if he could play with them they all turned hateful eyes to him._ **

**_ "Why would we let a kid like you play with us?" _ **

**_ "My mom said he was evil." _ **

**_ "My dad said he was a monster and not to play with him." _ **

**_ One of the kids shoved Naruto away and they all left to play somewhere else. Naruto had tears in his eyes. "Teddy why do they hate me?" He said as the tears fell down his face. "What did I do? How am I a monster? I just don't understand." _ **

"Fucking assholes." I said as I clenched my fists in anger. What is wrong with people? It's the parents of the children's fault. Why preach hatred to your children? The children aren't blame free though either. Just because your parents tell you to stay away from someone doesn't mean that that gives you a free ticket to bully someone. 

**_Naruto sat on a swing and stayed there for hours lost in thought. When he noticed that it was getting dark he started to make his way back home. On his way back home he came across a group of villagers._ **

**_ "Look its the demon brat!" _ **

**_ "He killed my son!" _ **

**_ "He ruined my business!" _ **

**_        "He killed the Hokage!" _ **

**_ "Get him!" _ **

**_ Naruto was quickly surrounded by the villagers. One by one they all took turns beating him. Some used knives, some used glass. Others used their fists. Naruto cried out desperately asking for them to stop.  _ **

**_ "Shut up! Or I will make it worse!" One of them warned. Naruto blacked out from all the pain.  _ **

**_ _ ** "Oh my Kami! Why would they do that to a little kid." I spat. I looked to Naruto who had tears down his face. I enveloped him into a hug. "Hey it's okay. No one will ever harm you again. Okay." I said as he nodded. 

**_Naruto woke up with a cry of pain. Everything was hurting. He realized he was in an alley alone. He slowly limped his way back to his apartment. His mind was slowly breaking from the abuse. Gone was the little hyperactive kid who had innocence in his eyes. The five year old now held such dead lifeless eyes. Eyes filled with pain and sorrow. When he was safe inside his apartment he went into his room and took out teddy._ **

**_ "Teddy today was not a good day. I know you saw what they did to me. But I can't think about it. Ever. I have to forget about it. I have to. I wish they had killed me. I will finish what they started. He went over to his nightstand and pulled out a kunai jiji gave him. He looked over at his bear with sorrow in his eyes. _ **

**_ "Bye Teddy. You are my best friend." He said before he plunged the kunai into his stomach. Naruto blacked out from the pain. As he lay there on the floor passed out, red chakra started leaking out of his body and wrapping around him like a cloak. The wounds started to slowly heal themselves. The kunai was forced from Naruto's stomach as the blood was stopped. Kurama's chakra was slowly healing Naruto.  _ **

**_ _ ** "I could have lost you. If you had died, I never would have fallen for you. Oh kami. I hate this fucking village. I hate these damn idiots who harm you!" I yell. I feel Naruto's hands reach out and pull me into a hug. Even now he is trying to reassure me, when it should be the other way around.

"You didn't lose me." Naruto whispers. I look at him, he is staring curiously at me. "Thank kami I didn't." I whisper back. He shakes his head in confusion. I sigh. He still does not fully believe I love him. 

**_When Naruto wakes up he instantly feels the pain of his body. "Damn. I am still alive." He says with anger etched on his face. He slowly gets up ignoring the pain. He lays on his bed and picks up teddy. "I guess I will just have to try harder next time." He says darkly. His new self taking over. No more happy Naruto. That Naruto is gone._ **

**_ _ ** The memory fades and is quickly being taken over by another. My stomach churns in worry. 

**_Naruto is woken up by the sounds of laughter outside. He growls throwing a kunai at the wall in anger. He sits up and sees teddy sitting there. No matter how hard he tries, he can't throw the bear away or to stop talking to him. It is his only friend._ **

**_ "What a shitty day teddy. I hate this day. I am 6 today. I shouldn't go out today. I know at some point I will be attacked but I do not care. I hope they do. Maybe today they will finally kill me." He said in a monotone voice with a sadistic smile on the little boys face.  _ **

**_ _ ** I do not like this one bit. Kami why did this have to happen to him? It's not fair.

**_The memory changes a little as Naruto can be seen walking into the academy. All the kids glare at him. He puts on his fake smile and fake happiness. He makes his way over and sits next to Sasuke. Who looks at him for a second and turns away in a superior way. Naruto frowns for a second. 'I wish I could befriend him. At first I thought it was because he did not like me. But he does not like anyone. So that is not it. He must be lonely. I want to talk to him.' Naruto thinks to myself._ **

**_ _ ** "I am sorry Naruto. I was an ass." I told him. He snorted in amusement. His eyes sparkling. "That you were. But that is okay." He says. I smile slightly at him. 

**_Ino and Sakura come in and demand that Naruto move. Before they can hurt him Iruka tells them to find somewhere else to sit. The day passes by slowly for Naruto. He already knows all of this. He has been spending time in the library and stealing scrolls from Jiji's office. He just pretends that he does not know anything. When class is over he walks to the same park as he did last year and swings by himself. He has made it a tradition of sorts._ **

**_ When it starts to get dark he makes his way home. When he gets closer to the building he sees a crowd forming. They are waiting for him.  _ **

**_ "There he is!" _ **

**_ "How dare the demon show his face today!" _ **

**_ "Let's teach him a lesson!" _ **

**_ Naruto could have stopped them. He could have done something, but he doesn't. He wants his existence to cease. He wants them to kill him. As the beating starts he does not let out a single cry. He won't give them the pleasure of seeing him in pain. As one of them stabs him with a kunai in the shoulder he relishes the pain. He welcomes it. It makes him feel a live. He vaguely realizes that it is not enough. He needs more pain. More. He needs to feel alive. A small smile appears when he feels another stab. The smile earned him a harsher beating. Which he takes with delight. Finally, he thinks. This is what I have been needing. When the villagers tire themselves out, they leave him with a final kick.  _ **

**_ Naruto gets up and limps his way into the apartment. He collapses on his bed with a smile on his face. Not a smile of happiness, but a sadistic one. "Teddy, it was a good day after all. The pain felt so good. I feel alive, I haven't felt like this in a long time. Too bad they did not kill me. Maybe next time." He says yawning. He falls asleep. The memory fades. _ **

**_ _ ** "Naruto!" I half sobbed. This is not what a six year old should have to go through. He looks confused. I shake my head as I put my arm around Naruto and hold him tightly as the next memory starts. 

** Third Person Point of View **

****

** ** Back in Naruto's apartment. Kiba had just lost his fifth hand of poker. Hinata was dominating. Who would have thought the girl would be so good? Neji shook his head, he knew how good she was. He distinctly remembered losing two missions worth of money on a single game with her. Never again. 

"Neji-nii want to play?" Hinata says with a sweet smile. A suspiciously sweet smile. "Not in a million years Lady Hinata. Never again." He says with a shudder. Shikamaru snorted, he was also surprised at how good she was. Hinata smirked and went back to playing. The whole room snapped their heads when they heard Sasuke's voice. 

"Naruto!" He half yelled, half whispered. He was openly sobbing. Tears streaming down his face. They were in the same position. Neither had moved. 

The room was dead silent. Shocked that Sasuke was moved to tears like this over Naruto. 

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. He did not move. Kakashi scolded her. "I told you to leave them alone. Do not make me have to send you away." He warned. She nodded and sent a glare at Naruto. This was his fault. When he woke up she was going to make him pay. 

Neji and Shikamaru glared at her. She was so annoying and so cruel to Naruto. Like this was all his fault. They then sent worried looks at the two on the floor. What could Sasuke have seen that made the emotionless teen openly cry? It was nothing good. That much they knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hopefully you are all enjoying the story so far. I know that some people might find it frustrating that the story is not only split between Naruto and Sasuke's POV but also that at times it will be in Third Person. It is only in Third Person for the benefit of the team members watching our favorite duo. Tata for now and I'll see you tomorrow with more chapters.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to remind everyone that the bolded sections are the memories.

** Sasuke's Point of View **

****

** _Naruto was sitting on his bed staring at the clock with disdain. He knew he had to start getting ready for school. He looked over to teddy. "Another damn birthday. 7 is supposed to be a lucky number, teddy. Maybe today will be the day they finally kill me. It seems I will never be able to. Thanks to Kurama." He says darkly._ **

**_ "Sorry Kit, that won't be happening." Kurama says sternly in Naruto's mind. The two had gotten to know eachother since he was once again healed on his birthday last year. "Maybe you should stay home today from the accademy? I will teach you how to perform a new jutsu. It will utalize your wind chakra." Kurma offers hoping he will take the bait.  _ **

**_ Naruto narrows his eyes deep in thought. He is debating it. "Hmm, as tempting as that is, I can't. You know I have to do this. It makes me able to continue on. I have to Kurma. I promise I won't try and kill myself today if you teach me the jutsu tomorrow?" Naruto offers. Kurama agrees, he knows it is the best he is going to get from the boy. Naruto nods and changes his clothes before heading to the accademy.  _ **

**_ Once there he again sits next to Sasuke. He does not know why he continues this daily tortue. Sasuke has not changed at all. Actually he has gotten worse. Naruto has made him his rival. Not because he wanted to beat Sasuke. No, he knew that Sasuke would never be his friend. So the only way to at least keep him in his life was as his rival. With Kurama's training he knew he could beat Sasuke. But he did not want to beat Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to be the best that he could be. Sasuke did not have Kurama. Naruto had an unfair advantage. He would not take that away from Sasuke. Sasuke had a lot of talent and potential. Naruto liked seeing him succeed. Even if that meant putting up with that damn attitude of his. Kami that is dreadful. _ **

**_ The attitude was annoying, but so was his own mask. If others could put up with his annoying behaviour, than he could deal with Sasuke's coldness. He also admired his attitude. Sasuke was being himself. He was letting everyone know how he felt and not giving a damn if they cared. Naruto envied and admired that. He wanted to drop his mask and be himself too. But it was too late for Naruto. He had to continue it. So he put up with Sasuke despite knowing that Sasuke did not want him there. It was an emotional pain that kept him going.  _ **

**_ _ ** "I never knew. I wish I had just looked past my own superiority and became your friend. You were right. I did not like anyone. I still don't. But I was cold because I did not want anyone near me. I kept everyone at an arms length so that no one could hurt me. If I had known back then how much you were hurting and how lonely you were I would have been your friend. I know it because I was just as lonely. I was not in the same pain as you, but I was in pain none the less." I said looking Naruto in his eyes. 

"It's okay Sasuke. You were there for me in your own way. You do not need to be sorry for my life. It is what it is." He said sadly. His eyes held understanding in them. 

"On a different note, what is this about hiding your talents so that I could shine?" I said narrowing my eyes. He shifted a little guilty. "You did not have to do that. If you had been yourself you could have knocked me off of my high horse." I said with a smirk. Amusement lit his eyes. 

"Oh well if I had known that, then I surely would have done that." He says bluntly. I snort. I love it when those eyes tell me what he is thinking. 

"Well for now on you better not hold back. I mean it. I want to see your true colors Naruto." I warned. He looked a little nervous.

"Even if I am stronger than you?" He says hesitantly. I snort. "Naruto you have been stronger than me for years. I have always known this. I am excited to see how strong you really are. Plus it is kind of hot." I say with a blush I could not contain. Damn, how far will my reputation fall? His eyes sparkle. It takes my breath away. 

"Hot huh? Well than I will not hold back. Then we will see how hot you think I am afterwards." He says with a smirk. I smile at him. "I can't wait."

**_The day went by just as slowly as any other day. Naruto was trying to think of the justu he would learn tomorrow. He was a little excited about it to be honest. He loved learning new jutsus. He distracted himself from the boring class by thinking over some of the ways he could incorperate wind into some of the justus he already knows. When class was finished he made his way over to his usual swing. He ignored the glares and hateful words. Well he tried to._ **

**_ The words cut him like no wound ever could. Weapons leave scars on his body. But the things they say to him leave scars on his soul. Scars that wont heal. No matter what he does, no matter how much pain he inflicts on himself, the damn scars of his soul stay there. He is in a shitty mood by the time he makes his way home. When he sees the growing crowd he smiles. He knows the smile will make them angrier. He knows the pain will increase. Perfect. This is just what he needs.  _ **

**_ His smile grows bigger when the beating starts. Just as he thought. The pain this year is bigger than last years. One of them yells at him to stop smiling. He ignores the man. He felt a kunai get stabbed into his stomach. So they brought a ninja? That's new. He does not cry out as he stumbles to the ground. They had never gone this far before. Ah maybe today will be the day they finally kill me. That was his last thought before he is knocked out.  _ **

**_ When he wakes up he knows instantly he is not in his apartment. He looks around and realizes he is in the hospital. Damn. He sighs knowing he has to continue on living. He puts on a fake smile when he hears footsteps. The third Hokage comes in and sighs sadly at Naruto.  _ **

**_ "Jiji what am I doing here?" He asks as if he doesn't know.  _ **

**_ "My anbu found you and brought you here so that you could be healed. They sure worked a number on you." The Third said darkly.  _ **

**_ "Jiji it is okay. I am healed, so no worries. I just wish I knew why they hated me." Naruto said with false curiousity. Kurama growled from within at Naruto's mask. He hated that Naruto had to pretend not to know him. The third Hokage got a flustered look and looked all around the room not meeting Naruto's eyes.  _ **

**_ "I know, me too. Why don't you get some rest okay?" He said quickly leaving the room. Naruto dropped the mask. His smile leaving. His eyes becoming dead. "Idiot." He said darkly, rolling his eyes.  _ **

**_ He closed his eyes and pretended to fall back asleep. His mind was thinking of ways he could leave the hospital early. He heard two nurses come in to check on his vitals.  _ **

**_ "Why didn't the Hokage just leave him to die?" One of them asked rudely. Naruto clenched his fist under the blanket.  _ **

**_ "I don't know. I wish he would have. The demon does not deserve to be in the village." The other one spat angriliy. They left the room after one of them 'accidentally' un hooked him from the pain medicine. Naruto did not care. The pain was a welcoming distraction from their words.  _ **

**_        'Why am I so weak Kurama? I can handle any pain, any torture and any suffering. But words hurt me? Why? I hate it. Why can't I be indifferent to the words?' Naruto asks.  _ **

**_ "Kit because you are human. Most people are able to block out words. Physical pain is hard to live with. But you live with it everyday and for some reason physical pain doesn't bother you." He tells him.  _ **

**_ Naruto tries to ignore what they said, but it eats at him. They don't even know him. They assume he is some monster but he isn't. The only monsters are the people who made him into what he is. The monsters are the people who turned a little boy into what he is. They are the true monsters. If this is what it meant to be human, he wanted no part of it. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed a distraction. He reached over to his clothes and pulled out a kunai. _ **

**_ "Kit stop. Please. You don't need to do this." Kurama begs. He ignores his begging and uses the kunai to slice into his wrist. The stinging of the wound and the sight of the blood calms him. The pain erases their words. The pain calms his beating heart. It makes his life bareable. He smiles slightly and lets his mind drift off into sleep.  _ **

I feel Naruto's eyes on me. I look at him and he has pain in his eyes. "I wish you did not have to see me like this. I never wanted anyone to see this." He says with tears in his eyes. I pull him into a hug. His face resting against my chest. 

"I understand how personal this is for you love. I know how painful it must be reliving all of this. But I need to see it. Not just so we can get out, but because I love you. Because I want to help you. I do not want you to have to do this to yourself anymore." I say quietly. We stay there holding onto eachother, even after Naruto has calmed down. I know he needs to be reassured. So I let him cling to me, not that I am complaining. I love the feel of him in my arms. He fits perfectly. 

Naruto sighs and breaks away from my arms. His face is void of emotion, but his eyes give me thanks. I can tell how much he needed that. I lean in and give him a kiss on his forehead and hold his hand, entwining our fingers together. He grips my hand tightly letting me know we can continue. 

** In Naruto's Apartment **

****

** ** The four that were staring intently watching Naruto and Sasuke saw immediately when Naruto stopped rocking back and forth. The ones watching sat up straigter. One of Sasuke's hands reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand. The fingers entwined together. The tears had stopped flowing on both faces awhile ago. Sasuke had a slight smile on his lips. 

Shikamaru and Neji smirked. Neither one could wait to see how the rest of the group was going to act when they figured out about Sasuke liking Naruto. Shikamaru could not remember there ever being a time where it would seem that Naruto liked Sasuke. But the way they were holding hands he must approve of it somewhere in his mind. 

"Do you think Naruto feels the same?" Neji whispered. Shikamaru shrugged. He was not for sure. 

"Oh yes." Kakashi said sure of himself. Neji, Shikamaru and Asuma looked at him curiously. Kakashi sighed. 

"I have been their sensei for years. I know them both like the back of my hands. Well maybe not when it comes to Naruto. I am beginning to think there is a lot to him that I did not know. But I definetly have seen the way he looks at Sasuke. It is the same way you look at Kuranei, Asuma." He says with his eye smile. Asuma blushes and looks away. 

"And the same way you used to look at Tenten, Neji. Or the way you used to look at Temari, Shikamaru. I do not know when you stopped liking them. I think you Shikamaru and Neji have started liking eachother." He says with a snort. All three of them blushed and tried to argue it. But it went on deaf ears. They all knew they were busted. They all silently vowed to get even with Kakashi. He was so going down. 

Neji and Shikamaru shared small glances. Both were embarassed. They have yet to tell eachother what they felt. They knew now was not the time. Naruto needed them. Neji nodded in understanding at the look in Shikamaru's eyes. 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

** Sasuke's Point of View **

****

** _Naruto slammed his door shut in anger. He was years older since the last memory. He had a headband on so he was at least 12. Some of the villagers had caught him on his way home and spewed their usual hate. It made him so angry and so sad at the same time. He pulled out a kunai and cut a deep cut. Deeper than he ever has before. Blood came flowing out of him in rivers. Naruto sighed in delight._ **

**_ "Naruto! You cut too deep!" Kurama growled. Kurama usually does not heal Naruto's self inflicted wounds, but this one was deep. He had to. _ **

**_ "Damnit Kurama! I barely had anytime to enjoy that!" He yelled in his mind. Kurama ignored him but sent a warning growl at him.  _ **

**_ Naruto was so angry, he clenched his fists and sent them straight at his bedroom door. The wood crumbled from the force and splintered into dust.  _ **

**_ _ ** "Woah. Such power. No chakra either. Stronger than Sakura's for sure." I commented. Naruto smirked and nodded. I had a hunch that it was even stronger than Tsunades.

**_The pain from the blows calmed him. He sat on his bed panting hard. He forced the words from the villagers out of his mind. He spotted teddy and started talking._ **

**_ "So teddy, today I was assigned to a team. I was put on Sakura and Sasuke's team. I wish Sakura had been placed on another team. I swear that damn voice of hers is going to make me lose my hearing one of these days. If I have to hear her go on and on about Sasuke anymore, I think I will vomit. Or murder her, I am not sure which one. Any idiot can tell that he is not interested in her." _ **

**_ _ ** I snorted. It was true. Naruto smirked.

**_"I am glad to be on Sasuke's team. It means that I can spend some time with him, even if he does not like me. Although I am worried about him. You should have heard him teddy. During introductions he was talking about an ambition of his. He said he wants to restore his clan and kill a certain someone. I know he is talking about Itachi."_ **

**_ _ ** I looked sharply at Naruto. How did he know about Itachi back then? Naruto looked away quickly not meeting my eyes. My suspicions rose. 

" ** _He is set on a path of revenge, which worries me. It is not the revenge itself. I in my own way want revenge on this god forsaken village. But it is more of the fact that Itachi is innocent."_**

**_ _ ** "WHAT?! Naruto you better start explaining some things or I am going to lose it." I demanded. He had a nervous expression on his face. 

"Calm down Sasuke. I will tell you. But please be calm. I don't like seeing you like this." He said with worry in his eyes. That calmed me. I could tell he cared about me. Inside I was jumping for joy. Not that I am going to admit that to him. Instead I nodded sharply.

"One of the times when I was in Jiji's library, it is the Hokage's personal library. Only Hokage are allowed to enter. I had snuck in while everyone was sleeping. I was trying to find some jutsus to learn when I noticed a bunch of scrolls that had blood seals on them. Only Hokage were allowed to open them. Or someone of the Hokage blood. With my dad being the fourth Hokage, I knew my blood would work-"

I cut him off. "Your dad was the Fourth Hokage?" I ask narrowing my eyes in shock and wonder. He does resemble the fourth a lot, now that I think about it. I wonder how I did not notice this. 

"Yes but that is besides the point. Anyways my blood worked. One of them was about the Uchiha clan. The scroll talked about how the Uchiha clan led by your dad was planning a coup d'état. They were going to overthrow the Hokage." 

My eyes widen. What?? I thought back to fleeting memories of my dad. Whenever I did see him he was always stressed. There were many clan meetings that I was not allowed to go to. That was nothing unusual but the amount of meetings was. There was always a clan meeting at least three times a week. I never thought about it then but it is odd. Hmm. Maybe there is something to this. 

"Yes it is shocking. Your dad wanted Itachi to help, Itachi was apart of Anbu but he had no love of your clan. He knew that if the Uchiha clan overthrew the Hokage that it would throw Konoha into a civil war. That would make us all vulnerable to neighboring villages as well. Itachi could not let this happen. He went straight to the Hokage and his advisors and told them what was happening. The Third Hokage told Itachi to give him some time. He was determined that the clan could be reasoned with. Itachi and his friend Shisui Uchiha had come up with a plan."

"Shisui? I remember him. He was my brothers best friend." I said remembering the guy. He was always kind to me, sometimes playing with me when Itachi was too busy. 

"Yes, Shisui had the Mongekyo sharingan. One of the abilities that it granted him was the Kotoamatsukami. Which allowed him to enter another persons mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences. Making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It also left no trace. No one would know that he was there. He planned to use his eyes to change the clan. It would have worked too. I know it would have. The only problem was Danzo. An advisor to the Hokage."

I growled. "I know him. He is always trying to suck up to me and give me advice. He keeps telling me to find a girl and settle down. Little does he know that I am gay and in love. Jokes on him." I smirk when Naruto blushes. 

"Quit distracting me Sasuke." Naruto said sternly, glaring at me. He may think he has that emotionless thing down but his eyes give him away. The sparkle in his eyes was a clear give away that he was not angry. Actually he was amused and embarrassed. I nodded my head letting him think that he had won. For now. 

"He told Shisui that it would never work. That the powers of his needed to be used for something better. He attacked him and stole one of his eyes. When Itachi found Shisui he told him what happened. He told Itachi to take his other eye and to kill him. He said that he needed the Mongekyo Sharingan, he believed that Itachi could change the Uchiha clan. He had wrote a suicide note so no one would be suspicious. Then he stepped off of a cliff and fell to his death." My eyes bugged. I remember when I was little that Itachi had been questioned on the death of Shisui. They had subtly hinted that they believed Itachi to have been involved. 

"When the Hokage found out that the only plan they had was now thwarted he did not know what to do. They could not stop the clan without harming anyone. Danzo said that the only way was to have the clan slaughtered. It was either the whole clan or the village. If the Uchihas successfully overthrew the Hokage it would have been bad. I think there could have been another way, but he was not wrong in saying to have them killed. You know this Sasuke." He paused and looked at me worried. 

My mind tries to process this. Part of me wants to selfishly say no. But he is right. If it had been the Inuzuka clan or any of the other clans that had done it instead, he would agree. No one clan can plan a coup and think it was okay. If there was no other option for a resolution than killing the clan was for the good of the village. I just have to look at it from another point of view. I do not like it. But I can understand. I nod in understanding letting him know to continue. 

"Danzo said that it would make sense to have Itachi be the one to kill the clan. The Third disagreed. He said that it was too cruel to allow him to do so. But Itachi interfered. He said he would do it if they allowed him something in return." My eyes widen what could he have wanted? What would make him be okay with killing his own friends and family?

"He asked that his little brother be spared. That he be under the protection of the village. He could murder the whole clan, but he could not kill his little brother." Naruto said softly. I could see the warmth and sadness in his eyes. No pity. Just understanding of my feelings. 

Tears start flowing down my face. My brother would do that? For me?? Naruto pulled me into a hug. I knew I was not acting like I should be. Like an Uchiha. But I do not care. This is Naruto. He is showing me himself. Literally. He is showing me the worst parts of him. I can show this side of me to him. He won't judge me. He starts rubbing circles on my back. Whispering words of comfort to me. I think about all the memories of Itachi that I have. My adoration of him. My love for him. And I can remember all the times he loved me. I can feel it all. I can also remember the day he left. There were tears in his eyes. He was so young, he had a burden no one should have. It was not fair. The tears come harder. I am openly sobbing into him. I could care less. I need him. He holds me the whole time. He lets me wet his shirt with my tears. When I think I am finally under control, I pull away and look at him. What I see there stops me cold. 

He has love clearly showing in his eyes, mixed with worry. He gently wipes the remaining tears on my face away. "I am here for you Sasuke, always." He whispers. I close my eyes and let that look of love sear into my soul. It has been so long since I have been loved. I open my eyes and nod to him. "I will hold you to that." I warn lightly. He smiles slightly. I tell him he can continue. He grabs my hand and holds it. 

** Meanwhile in the apartment **

****

** ** Sasuke speaks, drawing everyone's attention. They all tense when they hear him say, "Itachi." They all freeze in their tracks when he starts crying. Kakashi held back Sakura while Asuma held back Ino. No one said a word. Sasuke starts sobbing. Tears streaming down in face. It was a sad sight to see. None of them there had a close relationship with Sasuke. Considering he was an ass, but they all felt a tug seeing him cry. 

Naruto moves for the first time causing everyone's eyes to widen when they see him drop his arms from around his knees. He changes his positon and envelopes Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke cries harder. No one knew what to do. They can't interrupt them. The danger still poses a threat. 

"I am hear for you Sasuke, always." Naruto whispers. Some jaws drop open in shock. Some were wondering what was going on between the two. They shook away any romantic thoughts though. No one could believe that. Except the four who knew. After sometime the tears stop flowing. Naruto wipes away the tears gently. "I will hold you to that." Sasuke warns. Naruto smiles. The two stay in this position. After awhile the room goes back to what it was doing before. 

"I should be the one comforting Sasuke-kun. Not that idiot." Sakura grumbles. Everyone glares at her. 

"Well that should answer your question Neji." Kakashi states with an eye smile. Neji nods. Oh yes, Naruto did like Sasuke back. He smirks at Shikamaru who also had a smirk on his face. Who would have thought?

****


	9. Chapter Eight

** Sasuke's Point of View **

****

** ** "Okay I will continue on. After he finished his mission, he was told that they could not keep it a secret. The clan had been a powerful one. They needed someone to blame it on. Itachi knew this going in. He took the shame of being named a traitor to the village. He also joined the Akatsuki to spy on them from the inside. He did all of this to protect the village that he loves." He finishes quietly. 

I let the information seep into me. Itachi did all of this for the village? And for me? It is a lot to take in. I hate the village for making him do this. He killed them on their orders and they turn him into a missing nin. They make him risk his life to spy on the Akatsuki. And for what? To protect this shit hole of a village. This village has done nothing but torment Naruto, and now he finds out what it did to his brother. The torment he himself has been through from the murder. The torment it must have caused his brother at having to kill his family.

"I know what you are thinking Sasuke. But hear me out. I hate this crap hole just as much as you. But Itachi did not. He believed that this village was worth it all. He did all of that for the village and for you. If you destroy what he worked so hard for, could you live with that? That would make his sacrifice for nothing. I do not care what you decide, I will be there for you no matter what. I just want you to have a clear head about this. I do not want you to have regrets." Naruto said sternly. 

I thought about what he said. He was right, no matter how much I hate this village for what they did to him. I can not deny the love Itachi had for it. He sacrificed so much for this damn wasteland. The least I could do is honor his wishes. If I enact revenge it would be like spitting on what he worked so hard for. 

"I agree with you Naruto. But Danzo can not get away with this. He can not. We have to let the Hokage know about this, if she won't do anything than I will take care of it myself." I ground out threateningly. He shakes his head.

"No, we will take care of it. Together." He says with determination in his eyes. I smile and rest my head against his forehead. A sudden thought makes me break away.

"If this is all on a scroll does that mean Tsunade already knows?" I ask. He looks a little embarrassed, which confuses me. 

"Well.. probably not. You see I took the scroll with me that day. I brought it to show you. I knew that I could not show it to you when we were younger. I knew you would have done something stupid. No offense. But if I had shown it to you before you tried to go with Orochimaru it would have ended badly. I knew it would have to wait until I knew you could handle it. So I do not think she knows about it. It is protected in my apartment." He says with worry on his face. I know he is worried that I am mad at him. 

"It's okay. You are right. If I had known about it years ago, I would have done something stupid. But if we show her the scroll then it will have all the proof we need against Danzo." I said. He shook his head. Which caused me to frown. 

"It does not have everything in it. The scroll does not have anything about what Danzo did in it. It has nothing of him stealing Shisui's eye. I found out about that straight from Itachi himself." I look sharply at him. Wondering when he talked to Itachi. 

He holds his hands up in defense. "To be fair he does not even know that I know. It was during the time he came to take me with him and Kisame. When you came to fight him. He had activated his Sharingan against you. When he did I saw all of his memories about the incident. I think seeing you made him relive them in a way. He was not aware that I had seen them. I am not even sure how it happened. It could be like what happened now. I have no idea. I did not tell anyone though." He told me squeezing my hand. 

I am disappointed. I was hoping we had proof of his actions. I look up at Naruto with my own determination. "Then we will have to find our own proof against him. We could probably get Itachi pardoned with the scroll but I do not want Danzo to come up with a way around that. I want the proof against him first." Naruto nods. 

"I think that the eye of Shisuis is behind the bandages he has over his right eye. It will not take much to determine that it is his eye. He could say that he got it from the body after he died though. This is going to take some thought. Hmm.." Naruto trails off lost in thought. I smile at him. He meant what he said. He is going to do this with me. The thought warms my heart again. Despite the sadness surrounding me, I am happy that I have Naruto to help me through this. 

"We will figure it out Naruto. But let us finish the memories so we can leave and I can properly hold you." He blushes and I find that is my favorite color now, the pretty pink on his sun kissed skin. 

**_"I do not want him fighting Itachi till he knows the truth about him. I can't tell him yet. The anger I felt from him was proof enough. He is not ready. He still is not nice to me. But it is kind of reassuring. No matter what happens I know that he will stay the same. My sort of rival. I still have not dropped the mask though. I do not think I ever will. There is not going to be a good time. The longer I wait the harder it would be to drop it. But I need my mask teddy. I can't function without it." Naruto breaks off glaring at the wall._ **

**_ _ ** My heart hurts for Naruto. Even with all of this going on in his life, he still finds the time to worry about me.

**_"And don't get me started on my Sensei! His name is Kakashi. The latest man I have ever met. I know he used to be in Anbu. I can tell from the way he holds himself. The same goes for Asuma-sensei. But to be so damn late is disrespectful I think. Not to mention he is a pervert. I can tell just by looking at him. I also noticed an orange book in his side pouch. I know it is that nasty porn book. I have seen Jiji reading the stupid thing. I do not think my sexy jutsu would work on him though. It usually works on all kinds of perverts. But this one, he is a tough nut to crack. I can tell. His pervyness is a weakness for sure. But someone who used to be in Anbu would know his weaknesses and know how to fight it. Hmm.. I will have to come up with something. One of these days I will get him." Naruto trails off with a very sadistic glint to his eyes and a creepy smile._ **

**_ _ ** "I better never piss you off." I say with a shudder. Naruto laughs out loud. The laugh freezes me in my tracks. It is not his fake laugh that I am used to. No, this laugh is filled with so much warmth I can almost feel it. It sounds like sunshine. If that makes sense. His laugh causes a big smile to appear on my face. I could listen to his laugh all day. It is literally music to myrs. 

The memory fades.

** Naruto's Apartment **

****

** ** Sasuke shudders, the movement causing everyone to look at him in confusion. "I better never piss you off." Sasuke says shuddering again. Naruto laughs in response. Shikamaru and Neji knew instantly that every laugh they have heard of Naruto's had been fake. It saddens them. They really don't know Naruto. But they want to. The laugh is filled with so much warmth, so much happiness that it brings smiles to everyone's faces. Well mostly. Sai's had an odd smile. But a smile none the less. 

"Why are we hearing more of them?" Neji asks. Kakashi tilts his head thinking. 

"I think the more powerful the emotion the more it comes out. I think they are communicating to each other in their minds. They are linked right now, whether it is a jutsu or a backfire of the sharingan. I think some of what they say is leaking out. Maybe when the emotion is strong." Shikamaru points out. Kakashi, Neji and Asuma think this over. They nod thinking it is the best thing they can go off of. 

"Why would Sasuke-kun be worried about pissing off an idiot like Naruto?" Sakura states, Ino nods her head saying, "Sasuke is way more powerful than him." Everyone ignores them. They obviously have been ignoring Naruto's potential. Although they all do have some doubts, Sasuke is powerful. They have not seen Naruto perform anything that could rival Sasuke other than the rasengan. It does make one wonder what Sasuke could have seen to make him shudder like that. 

No one missed the smile that Sasuke had on his face from listening to Naruto laugh. 

** Sasuke's Point of View **

****

** _Naruto was walking down the street towards his apartment. He had the stupid grin on his face. But on the inside he was a little excited. His team had just came back from the mission to the wave. It had started out as a C rank but quickly turned into an A rank. It had not gone the way they wanted it to, but they made it out just fine. He had decided to stop by Ichirakus on the way home. He wanted to celebrate. Before he made it there, someone threw a couple rocks at him. He turned around, it was just a bunch of kids. His eyebrows went up. Then they started yelling hateful words to him. His eyes lost the fake happiness. He let the kids see his dead eyes. They were filled with so much hate that the kids shrank back in fear._ **

**_ The villagers noticed the kids reactions. They immediately started attacking Naruto. Saying that he was a true monster and that the kids reactions to him proved it. Naruto stopped moving and let them. He relished the pain. The kids had hurt him worse than the beating. Seeing little kids being twisted to hate him for something he had no control over, broke him. They hurt him worse than todays beatings. He felt his wrist snap, it was broken. A smile lit his face. Ahh, the pain drove away the hurt from the damn brats.  _ **

**_ This was surely what happiness felt like, right? He could imagine nothing could feel as good as the pain makes him feel. Everyday he is a shell of a man, the only time he feels anything is when the pain hits. This is what it means to be alive. He did not even notice when the villagers had left. He was still loving the feeling of the pain in his wrist. He felt Kurama's chakra snapping the wrist back into place. The pain making him squeal in delight. When the pain started to disappear he knew that Kurama was healing him. He scowled and made his way into his apartment.  _ **

**_ "Today has been a good day teddy." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. He was thinking about the mission and the pain. He had already forced the children out of his mind.  _ **

**_ _ ** I sighed silently furrowing my brows. Wishing once again that I could change what Naruto had to do to live in this world. Naruto shook his head slightly knowing what I was thinking. His eyes held wisdom in them. "You can't change my past Sasuke. It is dirty, brutal, gory, and filled with so much sadness. You deserve someone who has a clean slate." He says with tears falling down. 

"Naruto I know I can't change your past. But I will change your future. I will replace every damn horror this village has caused you. I will replace every damn thing they have done to you. I will make them pay. Every single one of them who dares to hurt you. That is a promise. One I mean to fulfill. I hate this hellhole. I hate it with a fiery passion. And a clean slate? To hell with that. I want you Naruto. I want you. Only you." I demanded. I let him see the determination in my eyes. 

"Sasuke Uchiha!" He reprimands me. "You will not murder in my name. I have bared the hatred of this cursed world for far too long. I will not have you dirty yourself for me." He says so sternly it makes me smirk. I like this assertive side of him. 

"Murder is out of the question huh? Damn. What about maiming?" I tease. He pouts his lips and wipes the tears away. "Maiming is acceptable." He says sticking out his tongue. I groan in pain. "Naruto do not do that. How can I focus on these memories if you are going to be sticking your tongue out at me all seductively." I groaned again as I blush.

"Seductively? Is that what I was doing?" He teases raising an eyebrow. "Well well well, Is thata blush that I see on the ever elusive stoic Sasuke Uchiha?" He says laughing and sticking his tongue back out at me.

I growl playfully. "Oh I warned you Naruto. If you are going to continue to be so seductive then I am just going to have to put those powers of yours to the test." Waggling my eyebrows suggestively. I chuckle when I see him lean his head away widening his eyes blushing. "My my Naruto. Is that a blush I see? Two can play at that game. You should know better than to tease a Uchiha." I laugh warmly at him. 

A small smile lights up his face. "Well you have just waged war Sasuke. After these damn memories I will just have to show you that I mean business. I will tease you so hard you won't know what to do with yourself." He says determined. My eyebrows raise hearing the second meaning to his words. His eyes widen when he realizes what he said.

"I didn't mean it like that! Pervert. I swear you spend way too much time near Kakashi-sensei." He says growling. I smirk. "You are the one who said it Naru." I pointed out.

The nickname had just rolled off my tongue. He seemed surprised but then a small blush flitted across his face. He liked it. Hmm. Interesting. "You are the one who took it to the gutters!" He said with a pout. 

My smirk grew into a grin. "I suppose you are right. Oh and Naru? Your challenge is accepted. When we get out of here, I will show you who can tease harder. And I don't mean with words." I looked at him pointedly. 

He blushed a beautiful reddish pink all over his face. "P-pervert!" I threw my head back and let out a laugh. I did not hold myself back. I let it out, letting the love and joy that he brings me out into the laugh. I looked over at him, he had love shining in his eyes. I smiled. "Alright lets get back to these memories." He nodded in agreement grabbing my hand.


	10. Chapter Nine

** Naruto's Apartment **

****

** ** "Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto yelled, almost sounding like he was scolding him. Everyone turned to look at him with confusion on their faces. Were they waking up?

**_ _ ** "You will not murder in my name. I have bared the hatred of this cursed world for far too long. I will not have you dirty yourself for me." Naruto demanded. Everyone gasped. Murder? Sasuke was planning on murdering someone? And for Naruto? The questions kept coming. 

Sasuke smirks, which confuses them further. That is not the normal reaction when someone tells you not to murder. 

"Murder is out of the question huh? Damn. What about maiming?" Sasuke's tone came out teasing. Neji looked to Shikamaru with shock. Sasuke knew how to tease? 

Naruto wipes his face and pouts at Sasuke. "Maiming is acceptable." Naruto replies sticking his tongue out at him. Sasuke groans in what they could only guess as pain? 

"Naruto do not do that. How can I focus on these memories if you are going to be sticking your tongue out at me all seductively." Sasuke says as he groans again. 

Sakura and Ino gasped loudly. Everyone's eyebrows raised. Seductive?

       "Seductively? Is that what I was doing?" Naruto teases raising an eyebrow. "Well well well, Is thata blush that I see on the ever elusive stoic Sasuke Uchiha?" He says laughing and sticking his tongue back out at Sasuke. 

They looked closer, sure enough Sasuke was blushing. Sakura's face twisted in anger. How dare Naruto talk to Sasuke like that. Why was Sasuke allowing this?!

"Oh I warned you Naruto. If you are going to continue to be so seductive then I am just going to have to put those powers of yours to the test." Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jaws dropped around the room. It was obvious that the two of them were very much into each other. The sexual tension was quite clear. 

Naruto leans his head back slightly and his eyes widen. Sasuke chuckles. "My my Naruto. Is that a blush I see? Two can play at that game. You should know better than to tease a Uchiha." Sasuke laughs warmly. Naruto was indeed blushing. 

Sakura clenches her fists in anger. That should be her not Naruto. She wanted to run up and punch Naruto, but she knew that she would be stopped and kicked out. She had to keep calm for now. 

A small smile lights up Naruto's face. "Well you have just waged war Sasuke. After these damn memories I will just have to show you that I mean business. I will tease you so hard you won't know what to do with yourself." He says determined. Sasuke and everyone else's eyebrows raise hearing the second meaning to his words. Naruto chokes a little as his eyes widen when he realizes what he said.

"I didn't mean it like that! Honest! Pervert! I swear you spend way too much time near Kakashi-sensei." He said while growling. 

"Hey!" Kakashi said with a frown. Everyone snorted. Asuma was openly laughing. 

"You are the one who said it Naru." Sasuke said. Sakura clenched her fists at the nickname. What a stupid nickname. Sasuke is supposed to love her!

Naruto blushes. "You are the one who took it to the gutters!" He yells pouting. 

Sasuke's smirk changed into a smile. "I suppose you are right. Oh and Naru? Your challenge is accepted. When we get out of here, I will show you who can tease harder. And I don't mean with words." He looked at Naruto suggestively. 

A couple gasps could be heard, Sasuke was openly staking his claim on Naruto. Sakura's nails dug into her hand drawing blood. 

Naruto blushed red all over his face. He kind of looked like a tomato some thought. "P-pervert!" He yelled. Sasuke threw his head back and laughed. His laugh was so warm, so open. It was filled with joy and love. It was a sound no one in the room had ever thought could come out of Sasuke. Everyone but Sakura smiled. Even Ino smiled. 

Naruto had love in his eyes. It was a nice change from the lifeless look that he had when they came in. Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Asuma smiled. Sasuke was healing him. Neji and Shikamaru vowed to be there for Naruto. They would figure out who he really was and they would be his friend anyways. 

"Lets get back to these memories." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and they went back into another silence. Hands clasped together. 

Shikamaru looked around the room. Shocked faces could be seen all around. Well except for Sakura's. Her face was filled with rage, and it was directed at Naruto. He narrowed his eyes at her. Neji noticed the look and turned to see who he was looking at. When he noticed Sakura and who she was directing hate to, he glared at her and growled. 

The room if possible went even quieter. Sakura jumped when she realized that look had been directed at her. 

"What?" She snapped. Everyone frowned. 

"You will not harm Naruto. If Sasuke chooses to be with him then leave them alone." Neji demanded. Shikamaru nodded grateful that Neji was sticking up for Naruto. 

"Get real! Sasuke would never want to be with Naruto!" She laughed shrilly. Everyone looked at her like she was stupid. 

"Sakura did you not see the way Sasuke was looking at him and talking to him. It is obvious that he likes Naruto. And Naruto likes him back. It is quite a shock but you need to get over it." Kiba bluntly said. 

"You are stupid Kiba! You don't know what you are talking about. It is obvious that it is apart of whatever happened with the sharingan. When they wake up you will see. Sasuke will see how much I love him." She yelled. 

Kakashi looked at her a little worried. She is not taking this well. He is worried about her sanity. 

"You are delusional. You will see when they wake up." Hinata said angrily. Everyone seemed shocked that Hinata had just stood up to Sakura. She was always so shy. Hinata was a little heartbroken, she has liked Naruto for so long. But if he loves Sasuke than she will accept that and move on. Sakura is stupid. If she can't move on then that is on her. But she will be damned if she lets Sakura try and mess them up. 

Sakura said nothing, she just glared and sat down. With the more frequent talking of the two on the floor, everyone abandoned their games. Everyone was silently watching them with curiosity. Sai was still drawing. 

Neji smiled warmly at his cousin. She was taking this well. He knew how much it must hurt her to see Naruto with someone else. But it was obvious how much Sasuke and Naruto care for one another. He was proud of her. Hinata looked up in time to see the smile. She smiled back at him. Her face held some sadness but her eyes had acceptance in them. He knew she would be okay.

** Sasuke's Point of View **

****

** _Naruto was sitting on his bed staring out the window. He was looking at the setting sun thinking about nothing in particular. "You know teddy, I think I am making some progress with my team. Well Sasuke at least. Sakura is a lost cause. There is no helping her. Kakashi-sensei still thinks I am not worth his time. That hurts, but I will show him one day. Sasuke... is still an ass."_ **

**_ _ ** I snort and look at Naruto, I expected him to be apologetic. He was looking at me in defiance. I liked the look on him. It was nice to see him standing up for himself. "Well it was true!" He says narrowing his eyes. I smirk as I say, "You are right." He nods his head. 

**_"But he is warming up to me I think. He still acts all high and mighty, but the insults have died down some. I still want to be his friend. It would be nice but being his rival is enough for now. We are going to do the Chunnin exams in a couple days. I am kind of excited. I want to show off some of my skills, but I think it is too soon."_ **

**_ _ ** The memory fades as the next one begins. 

**_Naruto comes into the apartment slamming the door. Anger is coming from him in waves. He makes his hand glow with Kurama's chakra and slam it into his coffee table. The table breaks into a bunch of pieces shattering. "Naruto what has you so riled up?" Kurama asks._ **

**_ "Kakashi that's what! He said that training Sasuke was more important than training me! He gave me some pathetic ass excuse of a jonnin. Ebisu. That man is a pervert. The worst kind too. A closet pervert." Kurama sweatdrops. "What?" Kurama asks. Naruto snorts.  _ **

**_ "A closet pervert. I just met the biggest pervert ever, Jiraiya. He is a sannin. He is an openly admitted pervert, and he is proud of it! Then there is Kakashi-sensei he is a pervert as well! He does not hide it, but he does not flaunt it either. Well if you don't count those damn books. But Ebisu is a pervert who hides it. Almost like he is ashamed. As well as he should be, but when you hide it like that it becomes twisted. Who knows what is in that mans mind." Naruto shudders and grimaces.  _ **

**_ "That is besides the point, I am getting lost in the details. Kakashi actually said that he had better things to do than train me. That was a blow to the heart. I am angry, I shouldn't be angry at Sasuke. He could benefit from the training. I already know he is going to teach him the chidori. Which is a good thing for Sasuke. I am a little jealous though. Once just one time I want someone to take an interest in me. My own sensei won't." Naruto sighs. His eyes showing sadness for a brief moment before they are replaced with a dead lifeless look. He already pushed the feelings away forgetting them.  _ **

**_ "Oh well, it just shows that he is no different from everyone else. I will show him. One day." Naruto promises. He looked at the kunai on the counter and indecision was on his face. Should he do it? Or should he not? His mind flashed a picture of Kakashi's face and he became angry. "No. I won't let him get to me!" Naruto growled. He instead fused the red chakra and fixed the coffee table, just to then smash it again. "That is better." He then stormed into his room and went to bed with a scowl on his face.  _ **

**_ _ ** I growl. "Fucking Kakashi. I'll kill him. I never thought about it at the time of the training. I was so caught up with the Chunnin exams, I didn't think about it. I just assumed that he was training you as well. Or had found a suitable replacement. I had no idea. I am sorry Naruto. I know that hurt you, to have your own sensei think you were not good enough. If I had known, I would like to think that I would have told him to train you as well. But I am worried that I would have also not cared. God I suck." I lowered my head in shame. 

"Sasuke.." I look up when he whispers my name. Sadness is in my eyes. I can't keep a straight face. His eyes are filled with sadness as well as tears. 

"Sasuke you do not need to apologize. I would never have taken him away from training you. You did benefit from his teachings. I was so used to the treatment already. My whole life people have treated me like I was not good enough. Everyone. I was never mad at you. I was just hurt. To think my own sensei would treat me like that. As hurt as I was, it was to be expected. Part of me thought that I did not deserve the training anyways. I chalked it up as another disappointment. Besides Jiraiya came along that day. So if Kakashi had never done what he did, I would have never met him. Jiraiya is a great man. I will never tell him that though." He chuckles. "His head is already bigger than it needs to be. I wouldn't change a thing. So do not feel guilty. You did nothing wrong." He wipes his eyes and kisses me on the forehead. I wrap him in a hug and squeeze him tight. 

"Sa..suke.. I cant.. breathe." He chokes out. I laugh. "Sorry Naru. It's just that you see things in me that I never thought could be possible." I blush a little. He smiles at me. "I know the feeling. I am literally baring my soul out to you." He says a little nervously. 

"Yes you are, which is why you are the bravest person I know." I declare meaning every word of it. He blushes and looks forward at the next memory. 


	11. Chapter Ten

** Naruto's Apartment **

****

** ** Sasuke growls in anger. Everyone was already looking at them. "Fucking Kakashi. I'll kill him." Everyone looks at Kakashi in alarm. Kakashi's eyes widen. What did he do?

"I never thought about it at the time of the training. I was so caught up with the Chunnin exams, I didn't think about it. I just assumed that he was training you as well. Or had found a suitable replacement. I had no idea. I am sorry Naruto. I know that hurt you, to have your own sensei think you were not good enough. If I had known, I would like to think that I would have told him to train you as well. But I am worried that I would have also not cared. God I suck." Sasuke lowered his head. 

Everyone glared at Kakashi, well minus Sakura. She thought Sasuke deserved the training. Kakashi sweatdropped. He could feel the anger from the room. He felt guilty. He never meant to hurt Naruto. At the time, he thought that Sasuke needed him more. 

"Kakashi that is most unyouthful of you! You need to train your students equally!" Gai said loudly. Everyone nodded. Neji and Shikamaru glared daggers at him. They had no idea. Senseis are supposed to treat the team equally. Not play favorites. 

"Ma. Ma. Calm down. I know I messed up. I feel bad. I trained him later on. That should help right? I will make it up to him." Kakashi promised himself and the others in the room. 

"Sasuke.." Everyone stopped glaring at Kakashi to look at Naruto. He had tears in his eyes. It was a sucker punch to Kakashi's gut. He hated to think of how bad he hurt him. 

"Sasuke you do not need to apologize. I would never have taken him away from training you. You did benefit from his teachings. I was so used to the treatment already. My whole life people have treated me like I was not good enough. Everyone. I was never mad at you. I was just hurt. To think my own sensei would treat me like that. As hurt as I was, it was to be expected. Part of me thought that I did not deserve the training anyways. I chalked it up as another disappointment." The glares all returned, only intensified. 

"Kami, what have I done?" Kakashi choked out. He was so ashamed. How could he have treated his student so unfairly?

"Besides Jiraiya came along that day. So if Kakashi had never done what he did, I would have never met him. Jiraiya is a great man. I will never tell him that though." He chuckles. "His head is already bigger than it needs to be. I wouldn't change a thing. So do not feel guilty. You did nothing wrong." Naruto said with a slight smile. 

Kakashi felt a little better. He was still ashamed, but he hoped he would be given a chance to fix his mistakes. 

Naruto wipes his eyes and leans up and kisses Sasuke on the forehead. Sasuke smiles at the contact. 

Sakura clenched her teeth. She was fuming on the inside. How dare he kiss Sasuke!

Sasuke clenches Naruto tightly. "Sa..suke.. I cant.. breathe." Naruto barely whispers out with lack of air. Everyone in the room chuckles slightly. Except Sakura. 

"Sorry Naru. It's just that you see things in me that I never thought could be possible." Sasuke says with a small blush. Naruto smiles. "I know the feeling. I am literally baring my soul out to you." He says a little nervously. 

"Yes you are, which is why you are the bravest person I know." Sasuke says with visible admiration in his voice. 

The two grow silent, probably lost in another memory. 

"He looks at Naruto like he is the greatest thing in the world." Hinata says with a smile. She also views Naruto the same way. Some nodded in agreement with smiles. 

Sakura snorted. "This is all just part of the jutsu. You will all see when this is over." Everyone deadpanned. They said nothing. They all worried over her sanity. 

** Sasuke's Point of View **

** _Naruto comes into the room with visible sadness pouring out of him. The tears come to his eyes before he angrily wipes them away. "Teddy, why does Sasuke hate me so much?" He tries to glare but the hurt is still in his eyes._ **

**_ _ ** My heart clenches. What? I don't hate him. 

**_ "Today after Granny Tsunade healed him, he was angry. He wanted to fight me. He was out to kill. I could tell from the look in his eyes. I just want to be his friend. I think the run in with Itachi is still haunting him. I can see the pain in his eyes. Even though Itachi is innocent, I do not approve of the way he treats Sasuke. I understand that he is wanting Sasuke to grow strong. But that strength is stemming from revenge. Nothing good can come of this." He hugs the bear to him. He does not usually let his emotions get to him like this. Normally he would have blocked them out with pain.  _ **

**_ "Now is not the time to tell him about Itachi. It would make things worse. You should have seen the pain in his eyes. It was bad. No one should be sad like that. Well.. except for me. Sasuke deserves to be happy. I think he is upset that Itachi had said they were there for me. He over acted his part, if you ask me. If Sasuke knew about Kurama than he probably would not be so upset. In a way it is jealousy. The brother he has hated for close to 7 years, the brother he has trained so hard to kill, paid him no mind. Told him he was still weak, told him that they were there for me. Anyone would be mad." He tried to reason with teddy. _ **

**_ "Also I think the skills I showed in the exam was too much. He saw me stronger than he ever saw me before. I do not think he liked it. I feel a little guilty. But I can not hide forever just to soothe him. Which makes him a jerk. But that is Sasuke. His chidori has improved. It blew a huge hole into the water tank. Even though I was so sad, I could not help but be proud. Kakashi's training paid off. It was cool to see. The lightening suits him." He smiled slightly.  _ **

**_ "I just wish that he could see me as I see him. But I know he thinks I am beneath him. That hurts teddy. It hurts more than I want to admit." He lets the tears fall down his face, angry that he is crying. He looks to the kunai, he reaches towards it before pulling back. He shakes his head and lays down looking at the wall and thinking about his troubled friend.  _ **

**_ _ ** "I am sorry I hurt you Naruto." My voice cracks with emotion. "Everything you just said was right. I was jealous. So jealous of you. I understand now though. Just because you excel at something does not take away from my own accomplishments. I am proud of your abilities. I am proud of you Naruto." I smile at him. His eyes are filled with love and wonder. He has never had someone be proud of him before.

"You have become a great shinobi. In many ways greater than me. I can tell I have only seen a small sliver of your power. I can not wait to see what you can do. I do not care that my own abilities will probably pale in comparison. I am over being superior. I want to step back and watch you excel. I want to cheer you on, like you cheered me on for all these years." I say letting my excitement slip through in my voice. 

His eyes sparkle at my excitement. He can tell that I am being serious. He smiles the brightest smile I have seen yet. It makes a smile light my own face. He reaches up to slide his hand down my cheeks in a caring caress. I close my eyes and sigh into his hand. He lets out a little giggle. 

I pull my head back in shock. Did he just giggle? My sweet sad Naruto just giggled? His face goes red. He face palms. "Kami that did not just happen. This never happened. No one heard it. And you have no idea what I am talking about. Right?" He growls. I can see the sparkling in his eyes and knows he is teasing me. 

My own eyes sparkle. "Is that so?" I smirk. He nods. "I think I will need some convincing. That was damn near the cutest sound I have ever heard Naru. I think it is my new favorite sound." 

He groans. "Sasuke." He whines. I smile. I like the sound of my name on his lips no matter how he says it. "As long as no one knows about this. Especially Sai and Kiba. I can hear their teasing now. Sai will probably say that since I am dickless that this is proof that I am more of a girl than a man." I snort. He narrows his eyes at me. I raise my hands in surrender. 

"And Kiba probably would laugh really loud and call me Naruto-chan. He would also say I am a girl." I wisely said nothing. 

"So I say again. No one will know about this." I growl in warning. I sweat a little at his growl. "Fine I won't tell a soul, but you owe me Naru." I said playfully. He looked relieved at my promise. The sparkle back in his eyes. 

"That is a good boy Sasuke." He says with a smirk. I narrow my eyes. "Do not push it Naruto." I warn. He laughs warmly causing my frown to disappear. I smile at his laugh. I love the sound of his laugh. It soothes me. I swear it would calm even ruthless killers. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

** Naruto's apartment **

** **

** ** Some of the people in the room were starting to get bored. No one wanted to leave though. They were worried for both of their friends. And they also were not going to give up a chance to see them so carefree and out of character. 

Kiba was about to complain until he saw movement from Sasuke. Everyone leaned in waiting. 

"I am sorry I hurt you Naruto." Sasuke says in distress, his voice cracking. Some narrowed their eyes at Sasuke. 

"Everything you just said was right. I was jealous. So jealous of you. I understand now though. Just because you excel at something does not take away from my own accomplishments. I am proud of your abilities. I am proud of you Naruto." Sasuke says with a smile. 

Shikamaru and Neji sweatdrop. It took till now for Sasuke to realize something so simple. 

"You have become a great shinobi. In many ways greater than me." Sakura scoffs at that. 

"I can tell I have only seen a small sliver of your power. I can not wait to see what you can do. I do not care that my own abilities will probably pale in comparison. I am over being superior." Everyone's eyes widen. What? Naruto has abilities he has been hiding? They are stronger than Sasukes? Sakura had disbelief etched on her face. She felt that this was proof that this was all apart of a jutsu. Sasuke would never say these things. He was far better than stupid Naruto. 

"I want to step back and watch you excel. I want to cheer you on, like you cheered me on for all these years." Sasuke said in a very excited voice. No one had ever seen an excited Uchiha before. They were seeing all kinds of firsts today. Naruto must be good to get him excited. 

Naruto's face lights up with a beautiful smile while his eyes seem to sparkle. The girls gasped. It was a gorgeous smile. Sasuke in return smiled a bright smile as well. It changed his features. Sakura had to pinch her nose to stop a nose bleed. It made the already handsome boy even more breathtaking. Naruto held his hand up to Sasuke in a loving caress. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed into Naruto's hand. Then Naruto let out a giggle.

There was silence. Then Kiba let out a booming laugh. It was loud enough to vibrate against the walls. "Man what a girl." he says with amusement in his voice. Most people had smirks on their faces, including Sai. 

Sasuke pulls his head away and looks at Naruto with shock. Naruto smacks his face with his hand blushing bright red. "Kami that did not just happen. This never happened. No one heard it. And you have no idea what I am talking about. Right?" Naruto growls, his eyes are still sparkling so it was not a convincing growl. 

Everyone in the room smirks at Naruto's reaction. No one heard it huh? Kiba was shaking with glee at the prospect of teasing Naruto. 

It is Sasuke's turn for his eyes to sparkle. "Is that so?" Sasuke says with a smirk. Naruto just nods his head. "I think I will need some convincing. That was damn near the cutest sound I have ever heard Naru. I think it is my new favorite sound." He says with a bigger smile. People looked at one another wondering if this was really Sasuke? They knew an entirely different Sasuke. To think that Sasuke would say that anything was cute was a shock.

Naruto groans. "As long as no one knows about this. Especially Sai and Kiba." Kiba laughs and smirks. "Oh don't worry your secret is safe with me." He says with an evil glint to his eyes. Sai nods in agreement. 

"I can hear their teasing now. Sai will probably say that since I am dickless that this is proof that I am more of a girl than a man." Sasuke snorts. As well as Sai. 

"He is right. That did cross my mind." Sai said with an odd smile. Kiba laughs. A couple chuckle. Shikamaru sighs and shakes his head. 

Naruto narrows his eyes at Sasuke's snort of laughter. Sasuke raises his hand in surrender.

"And Kiba probably would laugh really loud and call me Naruto-chan. He would also say I am a girl." Everyone laughed out loud. They all silently admired how well Naruto knew them. It made them sad though. They knew nothing about him. 

"So I say again. No one will know about this." Naruto growls with hard edge to it. "Fine I won't tell a soul, but you owe me Naru." Sasuke said in a playful manner. Naruto looked relieved. The sparkle was back in his eyes. He looked at Sasuke with a mischievous smile. 

"That is a good boy Sasuke." He says with a smirk. Sasuke's eyes have a dangerous glint to them. Causing some to step back. Not one wants to be the end of that look. "Do not push it Naruto." He warns. 

Some expected Naruto to look worried. They were wrong. Naruto laughs warmly the sparkle still in his eyes. At the sound of his laughter Sasuke's anger evaporates quickly, almost as if it was never there. It is replaced with a smile of content. 

"He is giving me an emotional whiplash. It is hard to keep up." Yamuto says with a sweatdrop. Kakashi and Asuma agree silently. 

** Sasuke's Point of View **

****

** _Naruto was sitting in the hospital. He was looking out the window trying not to cry. He did not want to cry at all, let alone in public. His mind flashed back to the words Sasuke said yesterday at the Valley of the End._ **

**_ "You never had a family to begin with! You can't understand my pain! I am suffering now because of those ties!"  _ **

**_ _ ** I tense at the words I said to him. I didn't mean to hurt him. I was so confused. Didn't know what I wanted at that time. I wanted revenge that was all. 

**_ The tears started flowing, he could not stop them. His words stabbed him. In a way he was right. He never had a family, that is true. So he does not know what it would have felt to lose that. He can't possibly imagine the pain that would bring. But Sasuke has no idea what kind of pain I have been through. For him to act like his pain is something so vast that no one can understand is.. sad.  _ **

**_ Pain is pain. There is thousands of different types of pain. His may be different than mine but that does not mean that my pain is less than his. Or non existent. He has no idea what I have to live with everyday. It is not a pissing contest.  _ **

**_ He grips the spot where Sasuke shoved his chidori into. He almost killed me. I saw the move before he was going to do it. I knew it, the end was near. I could have just let him hit me. I wanted to die. His words were clouding my judgement. All I wanted was to end this pathetic existence. But at the last second I saw his eyes, there was pure agony in them. With a hint of regret. I moved slightly. The chidori missed my heart.  _ **

**_ The pain was intense. The pain cleared my mind. The pain helped clear his hurtful words.. almost. Then Sasuke surprised Naruto, Sasuke started shaking. He dropped to his knees and tears were in his eyes. He whispered that he was sorry. Naruto channeled Kurama's chakra so it could start working on the wound. When it was somewhat decent he channeled chakra into his hand and chopped Sasuke on the back of his neck causing him to pass out.  _ **

**_ _ ** Naruto could have easily beat me back then. But he didn't. Why? To see what I would do? I almost killed him. That thought chills me to the core. I could have lost the only person to give my life meaning since my clan was murdered. I don't deserve Naruto. 

**_ Naruto clenched his eyes trying to force the memories away. He did not want to think about this anymore. But his heart was whispering its disagreement. His heart was hurting so bad. The only person that Naruto ever wanted to befriend had hurt him. Not with physical wounds. He could care less about that. He would heal. Wounds are nothing. But the words won't go away. No matter what he does. They are there.  _ **

**_ He knows Sasuke is sorry. He heard him then and he heard them when he told him once again earlier in the day.  _ **

**_ But knowing that Sasuke is sorry does not help much. Deep down he must have meant them. Sasuke does not know of his pain, so he can not fault him for that. But it is Sasuke's own fault for assuming that his pain is the only one that matters. That is something Naruto can not forget.  _ **

**_ The words keep whispering in his mind. They are taunting him. They are laughing at him. They are demanding to stay. They want him to suffer. They want him to cry. They want him to be miserable.  _ **

**_ Naruto can't take it anymore. He reaches over and grabs the kunai. He has no hesitation. The image of Sasuke's face in his mind. He takes the kunai and slices his wrist open. It is not enough. He slices again and again and again. The blood and the stinging pain finally register in his mind. He stops with a smile on his face. The pain causing him to black out. Kurama works hard trying to close the wounds and stop the bleeding. So much blood. He was covered.  _ **

**_ A nurse comes in and is shocked at the blood. She cleans the bed and walks out with disgust on her face. She did not bother healing his wounds. She figures the monster could suffer. She decides to tell no one.  _ **

**_ _ ** The memory fades. I sink to my knees. I clutch my heart in agony. I am hyperventilating. I vaguely hear Naruto call out my name. I feel tears on my hands, realizing I am crying. More like sobbing. I have never cried this hard before. I feel like my insides are dying. So much pain, I caused him so much pain. I have never hated anything as much as I hate myself right now. Not even Itachi. 

"I.. am.. so.. sorry!" I say between gut wrenching sobs. "I.. hate myself." I clench my heart harder wishing it would stop crying in agony. My heart hurts so much. I can't believe I did that to him. I knew from the look on his face that I had said something wrong that day. I knew. 

Never in all my life did I want to cause him pain like this. To know that he hurt himself because of me. It causes the hyperventilating to get worse. I feel like I am losing the will to breathe. 

SMACK! Naruto smacked me, the shock of the smack caused my erratic breathing to stop. I looked up at him through the tears to see him crying as well. 

"I am sorry Sasuke. I didn't know how else to get you to stop. You were not breathing." He says in apology. I nod my head. The tears were flowing still. 

"I am so sorry Naruto. I can never forgive myself for what I did to you. I have never hated anything as much as I hate myself. Not even my hatred of Itachi can compare. I wish I never said that to you. I wish I had never tried to leave the village. I wish that I had never hurt you. I am so sorry. To think that you hurt yourself because of me." I sob hard, lowering my head into my hands. 

"I will never forgive myself. I do not deserve you Naruto. I will forever try and make it up to you. Part of me wants to leave you so that I can never hurt you again. But a stronger part wants to hold on to you and never let you go. Kami, I don't know what to do." I choke out still sobbing into my hands.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up into those eyes that stare deep into my soul.

"Sasuke, please do not cry over me like this. It hurts to see you so sad. I forgave you a long time ago." I look sharply at him. He can't be serious.

He holds his hand up, silencing any interruption. "Let me finish. I did forgive you Sasuke. You never knew the horrors I have to face daily. You were hurting so much and you needed to release it. You keep so much bottled in you Sasuke. You do not talk to anyone. You do not socialize unless you have to. You do not trust others. You have no one to go to. You needed to take your anger out on someone. I was unfortunately the one who you took it out on. It took a while for me to realize this. But once I did, how could I stay mad at you?" I stopped sobbing. The tears were still flowing but I calmed a little. 

"You already told me countless times how sorry you were. And you also proved it. We became friends. My only friend. Sure the others are somewhat my friends. But Sasuke they are comrades. I would trust my life to them, but they do not know me. They do not know my pain. At least with you, I know the pain that lurks behind these beautiful onyx eyes. I know that to some degree that you can understand me. I do not think they could be my friends if they knew. I am not good for them. I am not a friend they would want." He pauses trying to collect his thoughts.

"Back to the main point. What I am trying to say is that I forgave you. After that day you became nicer to me. You were still not very social. But that was okay. The name calling stopped. Which was a huge improvement. Our teamwork became better. I understood your moves, in your own way you changing healed those words you said. You do not need to make anything up to me Sasuke. There is nothing to forgive. I have moved on from it. You need to as well. For me Sasuke." He begs wiping his eyes. 

"Naruto I do not know how. I..I can't forgive myself. I will never stop trying to make it up to you. I still do not understand how you can forgive me so easily." I ponder. 

He laughs slightly. "Oh it was not easy. It was hard but I knew if I did not let it go it would eat at me. I finally could call you my friend. That childhood dream of mine since I was 5 finally came true. I can still remember that little tyke that I was. My only wish that day was to befriend you. You saw that in my memory. As I grew up, I never lost that hope. So I knew to be your friend I had to get over the words and forgive you. So that is what I did." He said with a true smile on his face. It was small. But it was real. 

"Kami, I don't deserve you. I know I don't but I can't let you go. I wont. You are mine Naruto. Mine." I whispered a warning. He hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes tightly hugging him back fiercely. I missed the way his eyes lit up at my words. Missed the love shining through. We stayed wrapped up into each others embrace for quite some time. Neither one of us realizing that we were no longer in his mind. We were in his room. We only realized when we opened our eyes. I could hear the rain pick back up.

** Naruto's Apartment **

****

** ** Sasuke is on his knees clutching his heart and crying hysterically. Everyone jumps at the sight. No one knowing what to do. This is not something anyone has had practice with. He starts hyperventilating. Sakura jumps up and tries to run to help him. Kakashi pulled her back shaking his head. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells. No response. The sobbing continues. "I.. am.. so.. sorry!" Sasuke says between gut wrenching sobs. "I.. hate myself." He clenches his heart harder. The sobbing intensifies. His breathing is getting worse. 

Kakashi is unsure on what to do. Sasuke looks like he can't breathe. He wants the jutsu to finish on its own. But if they don't do something soon then he could be harmed. Before he could make a decision- SMACK!

Naruto smacked Sasuke hard. Everyone's breath hitched. Sakura struggled against Kakashi, she wanted to run over there and kill Naruto for smacking her Sasuke!

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. His breathing had calmed down. He was no longer hyperventilating. Naruto has tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I am sorry Sasuke. I didn't know how else to get you to stop. You were not breathing." Naruto said sounding sorry. Sasuke nods his head weakly. Both still crying. Sasuke takes a deep breath. 

"I am so sorry Naruto. I can never forgive myself for what I did to you. I have never hated anything as much as I hate myself. Not even my hatred of Itachi can compare." Eyebrows were raised all across the room. His hate for Itachi is pretty strong. So for him to say that, something strong must have happened. 

"I wish I never said that to you. I wish I had never tried to leave the village. I wish that I had never hurt you. I am so sorry. To think that you hurt yourself because of me." Sasuke starts sobbing hard, lowering his head into his hands. 

Neji and Shikamaru glared at Sasuke realizing that some of those scars on his wrists were because of Sasuke. 

"I will never forgive myself. I do not deserve you Naruto. I will forever try and make it up to you. Part of me wants to leave you so that I can never hurt you again. But a stronger part wants to hold on to you and never let you go. Kami, I don't know what to do." He choked on some sobs in his hands. 

Everyone was shifting uncomfortably. They were unsure on what to think. They were not sure what they were talking about. They did not like the sound of Naruto hurting himself. Nor did they like the sound of Sasuke crying. 

Naruto lays a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto had small tears in his eyes. 

"Sasuke, please do not cry over me like this. It hurts to see you so sad. I forgave you a long time ago." Sasuke looked sharply at him with an incredious look on his face. Like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Neji and Shikamaru had similar looks. 

Naruto held his hand up. "Let me finish. I did forgive you Sasuke. You never knew the horrors I have to face daily. You were hurting so much and you needed to release it. You keep so much bottled in you Sasuke. You do not talk to anyone. You do not socialize unless you have to. You do not trust others. You have no one to go to. You needed to take your anger out on someone. I was unfortunately the one who you took it out on. It took a while for me to realize this. But once I did, how could I stay mad at you?" Sasuke stopped sobbing. He still had tears flowing but he calmed down some. 

"You already told me countless times how sorry you were. And you also proved it. We became friends. My only friend."

Everyone in the room had a look of outrage. They were his friend!

"Sure the others are somewhat my friends. But Sasuke they are comrades. I would trust my life to them on missions without a doubt but they do not know me. They do not know my pain." Looks of discomfort were shared amongst the group. 

"At least with you, I know the pain that lurks behind those onyx eyes. I know that to some degree that you understand me. I do not think they could be my friends if they knew the real me. I am not good for them. I am not a friend they would want." He pauses a slight frown on his face.

"Baka!" Neji growled. "Of course we would want to be your friend." Neji said growling. Shikamaru nodded. Others still held unsure looks. 

"Back to the main point. What I am trying to say is that I forgave you. After that day you became nicer to me. You were still not very social. But that was okay. The name calling stopped. Which was a huge improvement. Our teamwork became better. I understood your motives and what moves you. In your own way you changing healed those words you said. You do not need to make anything up to me Sasuke. There is nothing to forgive. I have moved on from it. You need to as well. For me Sasuke." Naruto practically begged wiping his eyes. 

"Naruto I do not know how. I..I can't forgive myself. I will never stop trying to make it up to you. I still do not understand how you can forgive me so easily." Sasuke said with a little wonder in his voice. 

He laughs slightly. "Oh it was not easy. It was hard but I knew if I did not let it go it would eat at me. I finally could call you my friend. That childhood dream of mine since I was 5 finally came true. I can still remember that little tyke that I was. My only wish that day was to befriend you." Neji scrunched his eyes in confusion. Naruto wanted to be friends with Sasuke since they were five?

"You saw that in my memory. As I grew up, I never lost that wish. So I knew to be your friend I had to get over the words and forgive you. So that is what I did." Naruto said with a small smile. Shikamaru could tell it was a true smile. If Naruto could forgive Sasuke, then he supposed that was good enough for him. 

"Kami, I don't deserve you. I know I don't but I can't let you go. I wont. You are mine Naruto. Mine." Sasuke whispered. Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly hugging him back fiercely. Naruto's eyes lit up at his words. Love was clearly shining in them. Everyone was a little surprised to see Sasuke acting so possessive but it was not that much of a shock. Considering all the things the two have them have said. A blue light flashed around them. Neji activated his byakugan and nodded to Kakashi, Neji and Asuma letting them know that the pair was back. 

Neji and Shikamaru slapped their hands around each others mouths. They did not trust themselves to not speak. Naruto and Sasuke needed to come out of this on their own. The rest of the room did the same, reaching out to the person next to them and covering their mouth. 

The two hugged for a long time, neither speaking for what seemed like hours. Finally, they broke apart and stared at each others eyes. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

       "Sasuke it is I who does not deserve you." Naruto held up a hand when it looked like Sasuke was going to argue. "No, let me say this." He took a calming breath. He was worried about what Sasuke would say. 

"The Naruto everyone knows is a lie. You saw in my memories, I am a suicidal, self harming, self loathing mess." Naruto took a deep breath. 

All eyes were wide. What?!

"What you did not see in those memories is that I hate everyone. No seriously. I do not like people. I rarely actually like someone. People are evil, vile, self absorbed and care about themselves. They care not about others and have too much hatred inside. What is there to like? I hate this village. I hate the villagers. I hate Ramen. I never in a million years would want to be Hokage." It is a good thing their hands were covering mouths. The gasps that were released were so muffled that Naruto and Sasuke did not hear it. 

"I have thought about leaving and never coming back many times. But I had no where to go. This place has never been my home. Gaara would take me, but I could not bare to cause him trouble. So I stayed. I let the villagers abuse me. Not only did I let them, I welcomed it. I have been a shell of myself since I was 5. The villagers abused me beyond repair. I cracked Sasuke. I lost every piece of humanity that day. That should never have happened to a little kid. I should have been safe in this village. But no. This godforsaken place destroyed me. All because I am a Jinchuuriki. That is an awful reason to abuse a child." He growled out in anger. The anger could be felt in waves to the group listening. Some were crying from his words. Some were just shocked. 

Why had no one done anything to help Naruto? Why was the village so blinded by hate that they couldn't see him for what he was. Just Naruto. Not the Nine Tails. 

"This place has been a hell hole. But the physical pain was my only escape. I let them abuse me because I thought that was the only way I could feel anything. I thought pain was the only way to feel alive. I confused pain with emotion. I do not know positive emotions. Never having them directed at me. Love, Like, adoration, happiness they are all foreign concepts to me. I do not even know if I am capable of those feelings." Eyebrows furrowed. 

"I have been depressed for so long. Alone my whole life. The words and hate spewed at me everyday is enough to make any sane person lose it. In a way I did. I cut myself. I physically harmed myself as a way to escape the shit reality of mine." Sadness was felt all around. No one should have to go through this. "But I realized something today." Naruto smiled a little at Sasuke.

"That all I was doing was escaping. You can only run for so long. Eventually it will catch up to you. I can not run forever. I need to stop bottling it all up. I need to let it out. I need to stop all of this. I still am not entirely sure what love is. But Sasuke my heart is telling me that I love you. I know it to be true." The girls minus Sakura smiled behind the hands. 

"I want to change Sasuke. I do not want to be depressed any longer. For so long I was trapped in a hole with no way out. But you are the light, you are my way out. You make feel things I never thought possible. You make me feel like I could do anything, be anything. You make me want to be a better person. I do not want to be in pain anymore. I do not want to hurt myself any longer. I do not know quite how to do all of this. But with your help I want to try. I know I do not deserve you-" Sasuke cut Naruto off. He launched himself at Naruto knocking him over. He leaned down and kissed him. Naruto looked shocked before kissing back enthusiastically. 

Sakura was fuming. How dare he?!

They broke apart panting for air. Sasuke looked down at Naruto before saying, "Naruto you deserve me. You deserve the world. You deserve happiness. I will dedicate my life to making sure that you get just that. I swear on everything that I am that I will make you happy every single day. I will help you in any way possible Naruto." Sasuke said with love clearly in his voice. 

Naruto leaned his head up in an attempt to kiss Sasuke. Who smiled and held up a finger against Naruto's lips. "Hold that thought. I have something to say." He cleared his throat. 

"I Sasuke Uchiha hereby formally request that one Naruto Uzumaki be my boyfriend." Sasuke said with a small blush. 

Eyebrows went up. Is this genjutsu? What kind of statement was that? Neji preformed the hand signs. Nope. This is real. Shikamaru silently laughed at Neji. 

Naruto laughed warmly. Emotions thick in his voice. The laugh was one of pure happiness. "That sounds so much better coming from you. I was hoping you had forgot what I had said." He said blushing. "I was 5." He said as an excuse. Confusion was felt around the room. 

Naruto cleared his throat. He looked at Sasuke with love shining in his eyes. "I Naruto Uzumaki hereby formally accept Sasuke Uchiha's request. You got yourself a boyfriend." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke smiled widely and kissed Naruto with passion. Naruto wrapped is arms around Sasuke and sat up not breaking the kiss. 

Tenten had let out a little giggle that had not all the way been muffled. Naruto and Sasuke broke away and turned to see what the noise was. 

They both widened their eyes at the group of people in Naruto's apartment. Naruto's eyes lost the sparkle that they had when kissing Sasuke. His eyes were dead and lifeless. The only emotion in those eyes was anger. They all dropped their hands and took a step back. 

"Everything that you have rudely listened in on was not for your ears. So kindly forget them all. If I want to let you in then it will be on my terms. If I hear a word of what was spoken here you will regret it." Naruto said with such venom they all shrank away. 

"Naru love, I think they were just worried about you." Sasuke said kissing the side of his head. He could care less about letting them know he was with Naruto. He wanted to show him off to the world. He planned on doing just that. He would back up Naruto's threat though, no one was going to spread rumors about what he has gone through. 

Nods could be seen around the room. Neji and Shikamaru shared a look and then stepped forward. 

"Naruto, Sasuke is right. We were on our way to invite your team to a night out at the BBQ restaurant, when we saw your clone take you away. Then Sasuke ran after you. We were worried so we came here. We saw you guys in a trance like state. We did not want anything to happen to you, so we stayed to watch over you." Shikamaru said with conviction in his voice. 

"Shikamaru is right. I can not speak for everyone else but Shikamaru and I will not breathe a word of anything that was said between you two. We would not do that. I know we may not know you like we thought we did. But we both want to get to know the real you if you decide to let us in. No rush. We do not mind waiting." Neji said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them, he could see they meant it. His eyes held a flicker of trust. He nodded once to them and then turned his eyes to the rest of the group. 

He could see that they were all nervous and scared. Unlike Neji and Shikamaru, they had not decided to want to get to know him right away. He noticed that Sai and Lee nodded their head in agreement with Neji and Shikamaru. Those two could become his friends too. It showed Naruto that the rest of them could not be true friends to him. He felt a rush of gratitude towards Neji, Shikamaru, Sai and Lee.

"Thank you Neji, Shikamaru. You as well Lee, Sai." Sasuke said quietly. He had seen the way Lee and Sai had nodded. The four of them could be trusted. They looked at him curiously. Sasuke was not one to thank anyone before. They could see that he meant it. He was glad that they had stepped forward for Naruto. They nodded at him and their lips twitched a little fighting a smile.

Sakura stepped forward, everyone tensed. Naruto and Sasuke noticed everyone's reactions and narrowed their eyes at her. She ignored the glares and took a hesitant step. 

"Sasuke-kun what is going on?" She said in her usual shrill tone. The tone caused some to wince. Did she not know how awful that voice was? Or even an inside a voice?

Sasuke looked at her with cold uncaring eyes. "I would think that it was obvious. Naruto and I are together." He said with indifference. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Is this an after effect of the jutsu? I mean surely Naruto baka did something to you." She said with an ignorant tone. Sasuke seethed in anger. Was she mental? 

"There was no jutsu cast Sakura. Sasuke is with me because he wants to be." Naruto said clenching his fists. He could care less that she just insulted him. He was pissed that she still thought she had a shot with Sasuke. Sasuke was his! And that she thought he had cast some jutsu to trap Sasuke. He hated the damn banshee. 

She had anger written all over her face. How dare he say such nonsense? Sasuke would never like him!

"Why would Sasuke want to be with someone like you?" She sneered. "You are just a pathetic-" She was cut off by a fist straight to the gut, knocking her backwards. Everyone turned wide eyes to Sasuke. His fist still outstretched. 

"Do not finish that sentence. Never. I repeat, never insult Naruto in front of me. That goes for all of you." He said in a dangerous voice. He glared at everyone in the room. They all nodded their heads not wanting to anger the Uchiha further. 

"S-sasuke why?" Sakura said through tears.

He snorted. "You just don't get it do you? You never have. I have never liked you Sakura. Never. Not even a little. Quite the opposite in fact. You have done nothing but stalk me for years. Which is quite creepy. You force yourself into my presence. Not once have I ever wanted to be around you. You are loud, rude, annoying, you are so caught up in me that you have made yourself delusional. Instead of chasing after me, you should have been trying to become a better shinobi. Looks like love is not the only thing you suck at." He said panting heavily and glaring daggers at her. 

"By the way I am gay. Which means no matter how you look at it, I will never be with you or any other girl. It has nothing to do with Naruto. Even if I was not with him, I would still not be with you. Get that through your head. I am with Naruto because I love him." He growled low at her. She said nothing, continued to cry silently. She glared at Naruto standing up. She still felt like this was his fault. He was still a weakling, she could take him. 

Sasuke seeing her glare at Naruto which pissed him off. He looked at Naruto and saw determination in his eyes. They locked eyes and Sasuke nodded and stepped to the side. Naruto wanted to handle this. 

Everyone in the room was frozen. Partly due to Sasukes anger. And partly because it was so entertaining. Kakashi knew he should stop this, but Sakura was finally learning a lesson. 

Naruto leaped up from his sitting position and gracefully landed a couple feet from Sakura. They thought they would see some fear, or guilt from him. But they were all shocked. His eyes held anger, contempt, hate and determination. 

"Sakura I am not some weak thing that can not take care of themselves. Sasuke does not need to protect me. Even if it is hot to see." He smirks to Sasuke who also smirks in response. Sasuke loves that he can't scare Naruto. He loves that Naruto found his anger hot. 

Sakura was pissed at his comment, she saw an opening a sent her fist straight at him while he looked at Sasuke. He caught her fist with ease, not even looking at her. She was shocked. 

Naruto turned his eyes back to hers, showing his dislike strongly. He built his chakra in his fingers and flicked her in the head. She was thrown away with such force that she went straight through the wall and landed in the bedroom. Everyone was shocked. Since when did he possess such strength? Sasuke leaned against the kitchen counter comfortably watching the show with interest. 

Sakura grit her teeth and stood up. Ignoring the pain coursing through her body. She was vaguely worried. Only Tsunade had strength like that. She came out of the room and lunged at him. He let out Kurama's chakra and a red claw came out of his hand and gripped her by the throat lifting her up. Kakashi was frozen. That was the Nine Tail's chakra. Naruto could control it? 

She was struggling to free herself. He was not choking her, just holding her up close to the ceiling. He smiled at her sadistically. Everyone backed away slowly at the smile. It was not a smile that promised good things. Sasuke stood firm with a proud smile on his face. Kiba thought Sasuke was crazy, as well as a few others. 

"Now that I have you where you can't escape, I think it is about time we have a little chat Sakura- _chan_." The chan came out with a sarcastic venom. She realized she could not escape, so she stopped trying and instead just glared at him. 

"Ever since the day I met you at the academy you have been nothing but a bitch. You think you are so high and mighty, you think you are so smart. You think you are so special. You think you have something others do not. You think you are above me. Let me ask you why is that? What is it you think you have? Go on I am waiting." Naruto said in a mocking tone. He looked around and held up his hands. 

"Nothing to say? That's right because there is nothing. You may have some smarts but you are fucking stupid. You may have been the top in the class when it came to book work. Too bad you never applied yourself in the real world. Where it matters. Your whole goal in life was to get Sasuke to love you. What kind of pathetic ass goal is that? You wanted to dedicate your life to a man who obviously wanted nothing to do with you. That sure shows your smarts right there." Naruto snorted. 

"We have already proved that it is not your brains that makes you think you are so high and mighty. So what else could you possibly have that would make you think that? It sure isn't skill. It sure isn't training. It sure isn't determination. It sure isn't guts. It sure wasn't a ninja way. You have wasted 11 years of your life doing jack shit. Ever since you were 6. You know what I was doing at 6? I was training, I was trying to improve myself. I-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura laughing. 

"At least I am not a monster! At least I am not a freak!" She said with hatred. 

Naruto closed his eyes taking a calming breath. It took all his strength not to kill her. She smirked thinking she got to him. 

He opened his eyes and she widened hers in fear. His eyes held murder in them. "You do not know how hard it is not to kill you. I want to so fucking bad. I am using every ounce of myself to keep from killing you. And not for you either, I just don't want to have to clean up the blood later." Everyone sweatdropped at the explanation. 

"The whole time we have known each other you have hated me. For what? I was always nice to you. God knows why. I have hated you since the moment I met you. Despite me being nice you mocked me, you hit me, you verbally abused me every chance you got. That shows your true character. A messed up, cold hearted bitch. God I fucking hate you. I hate you more than any of the villagers. We were supposed to be a team. You treated me like dirt. You are right I am a freak. But I am okay with that. I would take being a freak over being you any day." He said with so much killer intent it froze everyone. No one was able to move. No one had felt this high of KI before. Sakura was shaking from it. 

"I may have a monster inside of me, but that does not make me one. I have news for you, the monster you so nicely called him, has been my only friend for years. I would give my life to protect his over yours any damn day of the week." Eyebrows rose. Naruto is friends with the Nine Tails?

Kurama purred inside Naruto. He raised a hand and patted the seal. "It takes a lonely soul to recognize another one. When you are sealed inside someone for years on end with no one to talk to, is it a wonder we became friends?" He says quietly to the confused faces. 

Sakura was disgusted. "So two monsters became friends. So what?" She said in a bored tone. 

"It is funny that you call me a monster. Tell me what have I done to be considered a monster? Hmm I am waiting." He said in a condescending tone. 

"You stole Sasuke away from me!" She yelled in anger. Naruto sweatdropped. 

"Kami you are delusional. First off, he was never yours to steal. And secondly you have acted like this since you met me. Personally I think bullying and physically abusing someone who has done nothing to you, is the monster. Those types of people are the true monsters. Which is you. You are the monster Sakura. Not me." He spat at her. 

She opened her mouth to yell at him. She never got the chance. He dropped her on the ground. She landed wrong on the way down. There was a snap to her wrist. She cried out in pain. The anger was still there, she slowly stood up. 

"I am warning you now Sakura, say another damn hateful word to me and you will regret it. I promise you that. I am through taking your abuse. I am through taking the villagers abuse. This is your last warning." Naruto said in a low voice that sent shivers down a lot of their backs. Naruto was scarier than Sasuke. 

She clenched her fists. "Like I am scared of a suicidal-" Her words were cut off. Naruto punched her in the chest so hard she went flying across the room, she went through two walls and landed in the vacant apartment next to Naruto's. Her chest was completely shattered. Blood came pouring out of her body. Her breathing slowed. No medical jutsu could repair this type of damage. 

Kakashi and Asuma made a move to step up, they did not know what to do. Naruto attacked her, yes she attacked first. But he gave a killing blow. That was not allowed. 

Naruto growled at them stopping them dead in their tracks. "Make a move and I will not care who is next." He growled out. Their eyes widened but did not move. He sent his red claw back at her and the hand carried her back into the room. She was barely breathing. Her eyes were wide in fear and shock. He laid her on the ground. He sent another red chakra claw at her. Both clawed hands hovered over her and a greenish red glow came from the hands. It looked like medical ninjutsu but different. They all watched in amazement as her chest was slowly being put back together. The blood that was coming out of her was retracting back into the body was well. This was not normal. She should be dead.

When she was back to normal the claws pinned her down. "I could have let you die Sakura. I wanted to. Badly. But I do not want to become a monster. No matter how much you deserve it. Now let this be a warning to you. Try this again and I will not be so generous next time. You understand? I will fucking kill you, do not think I won't." He said in such a serious voice. She nodded, she knew he meant business. 

"Good. You know not to insult me. Now let me also say this, if you try anything with Sasuke, I will kill you. Insult our relationship and I will kill you. Insult Sasuke I will kill you. You even so much as look at me the wrong way, I will kill you." Her eyes widened. She nodded. Everyone was uneasy about how easy he could kill any one of them and not feel remorse. 

"I am not joking. I have already proved that I can. If you think being a leaf shinobi will stop me, think again. I have no problems leaving here. As long as no one messes with me, than I will not mess with them. You reap what you sow. Show me respect, I will show you respect. Come at me wrong, and lets just saw karma will have gotten you a hundred times over." He said in a calm collected voice. He sent some chakra into her neck to cause her to pass out. 

"There now she is asleep." He said in a satisfied voice. A quiet Sakura was better than a talking one. He created a shadow clone with out any seals. Kakashi was shocked. "Take her to Tsunade and let her know what has happened. Show her the memories. Use that jutsu." Naruto told his clone as the clone picked her up and looked down in hate. "Don't hurt her." Naruto warned the clone. The clone pouted. "Not even a little? Just a small amount of blood?" The clone begged. Naruto chuckled darkly. "No. Now go." He demanded. The clone nodded and bit his thumb, blood dripped down on the ground. The clone smashed his foot on the ground and said, "Tsunade!" And a swirl of black clouds surrounded him and there was a sucking sound and they were gone. 

"What was that?" Shikamaru said in interest. He was a little frightened of the way Naruto acted, but if he was being honest she had deserved it. He was not scared enough to stop being his friend. 

Naruto looked at him and Neji, neither one held fear in their eyes. He looked towards Sai and Lee, Sai was his usual composed self. He nodded at Naruto in a way letting him know he had not changed his mind. Lee's eyes were widened but he gave a small smile to Naruto. He was relieved. These four saw him lose some control and they were still wanting to be there. Unlike everyone else. Naruto smiled slightly at them. The smile warmed their resolve. They knew they had nothing to fear from him. Lee and Sai went and stood next to Neji and Shikamaru. 

"It is a transportation jutsu that I created." Shikamaru leaned forward in curiosity. "You have to use blood and a good amount of chakra to use it though. You can name a place or a person and it will take you to them. No matter where in the world." Everyone was surprised. Handy jutsu. 

"Downside the person has to be alive. If I was to try and use it on someone who was dead it could possibly take me to the afterlife. So it is a dangerous jutsu." That thought made some of them unwilling to want to know more.

"I wonder if it would kill the person, or just take them to another plane. I wonder if they could return. This is interesting. I could run some experiments. Maybe use a clone? Hmmm that could work. It would be the least dangerous way. Or find a guinea pig. Willing or unwilling.. hmmmm." Naruto tilted his head to the side thinking. Everyone looked scared at that. No one wanted to be a test subject!

Neji and Shikamaru smirked at each other. They could get used to this Naruto. It was a welcoming change. Lee looked excited at the thought of a brand new jutsu. It showed him how youthful Naruto was. Sai...well he was just staring. 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind. Which stopped Naruto's thoughts. He smiled and leaned back into the warmth of his new boyfriend. Sasuke kissed the top of his head. "I think you are brilliant. I am proud of you Naruto. You stood up for yourself wonderfully. Although the bitch deserved to die, I understand why you didn't kill her. I know you do not need me to protect you. But I will always be here on the off chance that you may want me to." He said warmly resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. 

Sasuke turned his head so he could whisper into his ear so that no one else could hear it. "I thought your strength and power and even your anger was soo sexy. I enjoy this side of you love." He breathed into his ear. 

Naruto turned red from embarrassment. He playfully smacked his arm. "Oi! Don't say things like that! Kami you are killing me Sasuke." He choked out. Shikamaru snorted and Neji just smirked. Lee looked embarrassed. Even Sai smirked. Sasuke found this amusing. 

Naruto's stomach growled loudly causing chuckles from the group. They were still scared of Naruto except a few. Sasuke turned to Asuma and Kakashi. "Is BBQ still on the agenda?" He asked them quietly. The sensei's all looked at each other trying to decide. They looked around and nodded. "Why not?" Asuma said chuckling when Naruto's stomach growled again. 

Naruto smiled at Asuma. It was a smile of gratitude. Asuma found himself smiling back. He could care less about what has happened in the past, he knew the kid would need people to be there for him. 

"Hey Naruto, if you ever want anyone to do wind jutsus with you know I am here for you?" Asuma asked. Naruto's smile turned into a full blown grin. The grin was so big it hurt his cheeks. Sasuke smiled at this. Asuma was taken aback a little. He did not realize how much that meant to Naruto. 

"Thanks Asuma-sensei. Actually I have been having a little trouble with this one jutsu that I have created. It just is not coming out the way I want it to. The wind is coming just fine. It's just not doing what I want it to." Naruto said waving his hands all over the place, he was unaware of this. Excitement laced his voice. 

Asuma smiled warmly at him. "Well if I can help in anyway I would be glad too." He said kindly. Naruto stopped waving his hands and looked at Asuma with a sparkle in his eyes. "Thank you." He said with meaning to the words. Asuma nodded. 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Let's go love." He said quietly. Naruto nodded and walked outside. The rest of the room was a little surprised by Sasuke's show of emotions. They shook their heads and made their way after the odd couple. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

        They could hear the pair talking. You would think that they would have had the decency to not eavesdrop, since they already did a lot of that today. But no. They listened with no shame. 

"So then I was like, Come on Grandma!" Naruto said waving his hands again. Sasuke was listening intently.

"What did she do?" He asked with genuine curiosity to his voice. 

"She hit me of course. It was worth it though. She caved and let me have access to the Namikaze estate. I learned a lot from the scrolls and the things there. It was hard going in though. They had pictures all over the place. It was hard seeing them. I look so much like my dad. I almost wish I didn't." Naruto said sadly.

The group listening gasped. Shikamaru and Neji looked at Kakashi and Asuma. They did not seem surprised. They knew that The fourth Hokage was his dad. They shouldn't have been so surprised. He really did look a lot like him. Shikamaru kicked himself for missing something so obvious.  

"I love the way you look." Sasuke said. Ino raised her eyebrows. It was hard to see Sasuke so open. She was a little jealous, but she was no idiot. Sasuke made his choice. Plus she was not a boy. She did not have the equipment needed to get his attention. 

"Hn." Was Naruto's response. He said with such a Sasuke smirk everyone did a double take. Eyes widened. Sasuke broke out into a smile. He raised his eyebrows at Naruto. 

"What? Don't look so surprised Sasuke. I Naruto Uzumaki, the sexiest man in all of Konoha. The same Naruto who knows hundreds of jutsus. The man who holds Kurama at bay. The man who has successfully stolen the ever elusive Sasuke's heart has also indeed learned how to speak the hardest language ever to exist, the Uchiha language." Naruto said with a smirk. His eyes were sparkling with happiness and mischief. 

"Is that so? It is such a difficult language to master." Sasuke pointed out with a smirk. "Hn." Was all Naruto said. Sasuke laughed warmly and swung their hands a little between them. 

The group smiled at the couple. They really did fit together nicely. They used to seem so opposite of each other. But they compliment each other in many ways. 

"You are right about thing. You are the sexiest man in Konoha. Well tied with me, of course." Sasuke said with a snort. "Damn straight!" Naruto said loudly. Hinata and Tenten giggled a little. 

"Look there's the demon brat!" A villager yelled 

"What is he doing with the Uchiha. He has poisoned his mind!" Another villager yelled. 

The group stopped in their tracks. So this is what Naruto has to go through daily? They all glared at the villagers. They were making a scene. Soon a crowd of villagers had came to see what was going on. 

"Leave Uchiha alone demon!" A woman yelled throwing a rock at Naruto. 

Sasuke caught the rock and threw it back at her. The rock hit her in the face. She sputtered. 

"Do not ever speak to Naruto like this again. Do not ever throw things at him again." Sasuke said gritting his teeth. He let a wave of KI, it was powerful. It scared the villagers. Some were braver than others.

"You just wait demon, when Uchiha is not around we will get you." One yelled. 

Naruto held a hand out signaling for Sasuke to stop. He nodded at Naruto and took a step back. Naruto let his shoulders relax and he moved his head back and forth cracking his neck. 

"Now.." Naruto said in a dangerous voice. Letting out a KI stronger than the one Sasuke let out. This one was stronger than the one he used on Sakura. It froze everyone. It not only froze the ones in the street. It froze everyone in the village. Everyone was wondering who was so powerful that could have let that out.

Tsunade and a group of Anbu fought the KI and made their way to the village. The scene that they stumbled on was a surprise, Naruto watched as the villagers shrank to their knees in fear. The rookie 12 were not better off. Much longer and they would succumb as well. 

Naruto sensed Tsunade's presence. He lowered the KI. The villagers were still fighting the after effects. The shinobi were okay. Tsunade held her hand back stopping the Anbu. 

Naruto ignored the Anbu and Tsunade. "Now listen here. I am only saying this one time. Your tyranny over me is over. For my whole damn life you people have treated me like shit. You act like I am some monster. You people are the monster. The fourth Hokage sealed The Nine Tails into his son who had just been born mere hours ago. If he had not sealed The nine tails inside me there would have been more deaths. More buildings crushed. More homes ruined. He did the only thing he could do. He could not ask someone to put the nine tails into their child if he himself was not able to. His last dying wish was for you people to see his son as a hero." Naruto chuckled darkly. Everyone listening was shocked. 

"But no, you filthy assholes treated me like scum. Why? I was a fucking baby! You could not tell the difference between the nine tails and its container! Shows how fucking stupid you are. I have put up with your abuse, I have put up with your beatings, I have put up with your hatred. That is no more. I will not tolerate it any longer." Naruto growled. Everyone shrank away in fear except Sasuke. 

"Did you know it is illegal to attack a Konoha citizen? Did you know that could be counted as treason. Nearly all of you people are guilty of doing just that. Now I have decided to not press any charges against you. Be grateful. But I am warning you, keep your opinions to yourself. If you so much as utter a single word of your hatred at me, you will regret it. If you so much as think of throwing shit at me or attacking me, I will kill you." He said so serious, Tsunade's eyes widened. What happened?

"That would make you guilty of treason." Someone whispered. Naruto laughed a little crazily. It was not a happy laugh. No, it was filled with sadistic pleasure. 

"Ah, yes. I could care less. I have no problem leaving this hell hole. So please be my guest, attack me. You will die. I promise you that much. I have let your abuse go on for far too long. Never once standing up for myself or stopping it. That will change. I have not once acted upon revenge for what you have done to me. So again, be grateful. Treat me with respect and you will get respect. Treat me like a monster and I will fucking show you what a real monster is like." Naruto said with pure hatred on his face. All the villagers nodded their heads. They knew he was serious. 

"Good, now get the fuck out of my way. Granny I know you are there. Sorry but I will back up what I have said. If any of them so much as attempt anything with me they will regret it. I will not put up with this. And as the Hokage you should teach your villagers how they should act to their fellow citizens. This is not all of your fault, you inherited the position. So it is also Jiji's fault. But you knew how they treated me. If you want to make it up to me, then do the right thing." Naruto said to her without turning around. He took Sasuke's hand and started walking again. 

Tsunade was a little surprised. But she was also guilty. She had wanted to stop the treatment for years but was worried about the council. Naruto stood up to these idiots, she could stand up to the council. She turned around towards her office and sent out a letter to the Feudal Lord with her fastest carrier bird. 

Naruto and Sasuke were walking in silence. The rest of their group was walking behind them a little shaky. They could not get over the KI he released. It was so strong. 

"I am proud of you." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto stopped and turned to him. "Thank you. I was so scared." Naruto admitted. 

The group raised their eyebrows. He had not seemed scared at all. In fact he seemed quite angry. Sasuke lifted a disbelieving eye brow.

"I was angry yes, but so scared behind that. I was not sure that I could stand up to them. But I could feel your love for me. I knew you would back me up. So thank you for that Sasuke." He said with a shaky breath. 

Sasuke smiled warmly. "You never have to thank me for loving you. I will always be here for you. I will back you up no matter what you decide. I told you earlier, if one day you decide to take revenge on this village I will be right there with you. We are in this together love. You and me, always." He said as he placed both of his hands on each of Naruto's cheeks. 

The group gasped silently. Sasuke would help Naruto attack the village if Naruto wanted to? The village would not stand a chance against the both of them. 

"God I love you." Naruto said staring into Sasuke's beautiful eyes. Sasuke smiled. "I love you too." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. 

"I think we will leave the village alone. Revenge is too troublesome." Naruto said in a lazy voice. 

Shikamaru's eye brow rose, his eyes held amusement in them. Neji smirked. 

"Oh you speak Nara now too?" Sasuke asked as they started walking again. 

"Oh yes. I am a man of mystery. My languages know no bound! It is just in my youthful nature!" Naruto said in a loud excited voice that could rival Lee's. 

Lee smiled and laughed quietly along with the rest of the group. 

"All I need to do is spout off something about fate and I will have Neji's down in no time." Said Naruto in amusement. 

Neji scowled when Shikamaru laughed. His scowl held no real anger. He was actually glad that Naruto was doing okay. 

"Well aren't you just my little linguistic." Sasuke with a snort. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know...I can be anything you want me to be.." Naruto said with a slight purr to his voice. Sasuke's eyes widened. 

"D-Don't say things like that in public!" Sasuke said a little flustered. Everyone stared at him in shock. Sasuke flustered? And was that a stutter?

"Oo.. is that an order? Yes master.." Naruto said with open amusement. Sasuke sputtered. "Naruto!" He growled. Naruto laughed out loud. His warm laugh covered everyone else's laugh. Seeing Sasuke like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

"Kami what am I going to do with you?" Sasuke said shaking his head. 

"Love me forever unconditionally. With occasional fights and misunderstandings. Lots of hugs, kisses, cuddles and amazing earth shattering sex." Naruto said with a straight face. 

The group stopped walking. Some even fell in shock. 

"That is the plan." Sasuke said with a smirk. He leaned in and whispered, "Especially the last one." It was Naruto's turn to sputter. His face went a little red. "I would call you a pervert but I feel like a broken record. Maybe I should just give it up?" Naruto asked himself. 

"Might as well. You would be saying it for the rest of our lives." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto's eyes held mischief.

"You know Sasuke, everything we have ever done has been a contest. Maybe we should see who can be the biggest pervert?" He said with a wink. 

"Oh I like this. You are on." Sasuke held out his hand and they shook on it. "I will win." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and both broke out in laughter. They had to clutch onto each other to stop them from falling. Another round of laughing and their efforts were for nothing. They both ended up on the ground clutching their sides trying to control themselves. 

Neither one the boys could remember ever laughing like this. It was freeing. They both felt like they were coming out of their shells. The laughter was soothing to the ones watching. Even some of the villagers were smiling. 

They both were chuckling weakly, they had regained some control. They had tears in their eyes from the laughter. 

"Oh man, I have never laughed like that before." Naruto said wiping Sasuke's eyes. Who returned the favor. "Neither have I" He said with a smile. They stared into each others eyes lovingly. 

"As cute as this is, can we eat now? I am starving." Choji said rudely. Ino slapped his hand. "Choji!" She yelled. 

Naruto looked over at them in amusement. "Sorry Choji. Geez Sasuke you kept them all waiting." He said with a playful shove. 

Sasuke snorted. "Yup, it is all my fault." His voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto smiled. "Damn right it is. Let's go!" He got up and dragged Sasuke with him. The group looked at Sasuke as he was letting himself get dragged away with a small smile on his face. 

"This is going to take some time to get used to." Kiba said. Hinata and Ino nodded weakly. Both of them were so out of character, it was hard to wrap their minds around it. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

       Once they all had made it into the BBQ restaurant, they placed their orders. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone tried not to stare at Naruto.

       Naruto sighed. "Look guys, I know that this is probably weird for you." Kiba nodded. "But we need to get past this. I am not who you thought I was. We cannot go back to the way it used to be. I understand that it will take time for all of you to come to grips with this. You need to get to know me, the real me." He said with another sigh.

       Sasuke took Naruto's hand on the table and held it in his own. Naruto gripped back grateful at the support. Naruto could tell by the looks that the only ones he would probably remain friends with was Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Sai. The rest might be loosely considered friends. Nothing really concrete. He was actually surprised that he would have four. He had really only believed he would have Sasuke.

       The group nodded. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Sai all glared at the rest. Sasuke smiled at that. They noticed his smile and hesitantly returned it. Well, Sai gave a twitch of the lips. In what was supposed to be a smile. They would have to get used to Sasuke. They would have to get to know him and this new Naruto together.

       "Now I have some things I would like to tell you guys." Naruto began a little hesitantly. "There are some things that I think that need to be said." Everyone shifted a little uneasily.

       "Kiba." Kiba looked worried. "You need to grow up. You could be a great shinobi but you give up when your training gets hard." He said bluntly. Kiba looked like he was going to argue but Naruto held his hand up silencing him. "It is true. You also focus too much on your clan jutsus. What are you going to do when that won't work?" Kiba looked thoughtful.

       "Hinata." She looked at him with wide eyes. His eyes softened at her. Sasuke tensed. "I am sorry. I have known since we were little that you liked me." She turned all red. Everyone else gaped. He knew? "I did not know how to tell you that I was gay, so I never told you. For that I am sorry. You have spent all this time liking me. I thank you for that. If I had been straight I would have liked you back." Her face turned a brighter red. She was a little hurt but she was also pleased. He would have liked her back if he could have. Sasuke clenched his fists. Naruto leaned into him and whispered that he loved him and there was no need to be jealous. Sasuke immediately stopped. He nodded and wrapped his arm around Naruto.

       "You are a very strong shinobi Hinata. Fuck what your dad thinks." Hinata snorted surprising everyone. "He is an idiot if he can not see this. You train so hard. You push yourself to be stronger and you are already strong. If he chooses Hinabi to lead the clan that again, fuck him." Neji smiled at Naruto. He also knew how strong she is. He has been training her for years. He knew how much her dad's words hurt her.

       "I know I must have hurt you when you found out about Sasuke. For that I am sorry. But Kiba here." He jerked his thumb at the still angry boy. "Loves you. He has for years. Give him a chance." He said bluntly. Hinata's face went red again. As well as Kibas. She looked at him questionably. He nodded shyly. She smiled at him. Maybe she could move on. Kiba has always been a great teammate to her. Neji glared at Kiba. He did not approve of this. Shikamaru gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. This calmed him. Naruto gave them an amused look.

       "Shino." Shino said nothing. "I owe you an apology." His eyebrow rose. "I never made the effort to talk to you. I know what it feels like to be ignored and not taken seriously. I should have tried harder. For that I am sorry. You are a great shinobi. The control over your bugs rivals your dads." Shino's face tinted a little pink. "You are smart, that much is clear. You handle everyone's dislike of your bugs with stride. I know being left behind must hurt, but you take it well. I would like to change that. I-I know that I myself have not treated you the best. I would never insult you or your bugs. I again would like to apologize. If you can, I would like a chance to be your friend.." Naruto trailed off a little embarrassed. He felt like a little kid.

       "I would like that Naruto." Shino said quietly. Naruto snapped his eyes up to look at Shino. "Thank you for saying sorry. There is no need. But I appreciate it." Kiba and Hinata rose their eyebrows. Shino rarely says so much in one sitting. The food was brought out. Naruto ignored it. "You mean it?" He asked hope in his eyes. He had always admired Shino, he liked his silent confidence. Shino nodded. Naruto clapped his hands in excitement. Sasuke and Shino smiled.

       "Alright!" He said loudly. "Ino." She looked worried. "Get over Sasuke." He demanded. She nodded. "Good, I think you make a decent medical ninja but I think you could make a better ninja if you would just learn more of your clans jutsus." She looked shocked. "I know you think that it takes too long to learn, but if it helps your team why not? You could rival your dad if you just buckled down and trained." She nodded in agreement. He was right. She gave a shaky smile.

       "Choji." Choji looked up over some BBQ meat. Shikamaru hoped he was going to soften whatever he said to his best friend. "You are one of the kindest people I have ever met. People say mean things to you, and you just shrug it off. That takes skill, I am actually jealous of that. I can tell that you don't let it bother you. Words have always been my downfall. I think you are a good shinobi. But I think you could be great if you trained more." Choji whined. He hated doing a lot training. Shikamaru smiled. Naruto was spot on.

       "You just need something to motivate you. How about you take a bag of chips for example. I know they are your favorite snack. So how about each day you train, you push yourself just a little bit harder than the previous day? You can reward yourself with the chips. Then eventually Choji you will have become strong without even realizing it." Choji smiled.

       "I can do that!" This was a plan he could do. Asuma smiled. He has been trying to get Choji to do more for years. He chuckled. Naruto sure has a way of words.

       "Shika." He seemed surprised at the nickname. "You are the smartest person I have ever met. You think of solutions at the drop of a hat. It is second nature to you. Your brain amazes me at times." Shikamaru blushed. "But, you are the laziest fucker I have ever met." The room broke out in laughter. Shikamaru tried to glare, but Naruto is right.

       "I am not saying that you have to change that. There is nothing wrong with being lazy. I myself could rival your laziness at times." Sasuke rose an eyebrow, as well as a few others. "But I only become lazy as a reward. You could do what Choji does. When you are off work or not training, then by all means be lazy. Be the laziest person in the world. Now when it comes to training though put all that laziness away and channel that into passion. You could be amazing Shika. I know it. Someone who has your brain power and passion to match it would be a hell of a Shinobi. A force to be reckoned with." Naruto said with a small smile. Sasuke rubbed his back soothingly. Sasuke was impressed at how well Naruto can read everyone.

       Shikamaru smiled warmly at Naruto. "You are right! Even though it is troublesome, I will become the best damn shinobi I can." He said with such determination it shocked Asuma. Shikamaru has never taken an interest in anything really. Neji smiled. He knew Shikamaru could do it. Naruto looked at the two of them and smiled. He could feel the love slowly between the two.

       "Tenten." She looked up. "I know I do not know you very well. Sorry about that. I know you are upset that Neji and Lee are always fighting in the front lines and you hate that. You want to fight in the front too." She widened her eyes. How did he know?

       "I know that Gai probably told you that your skills are better suited for that. He is right." She lowered her head. "But you know what I say? Fuck it." She looked up surprised. So was Neji, Lee and Gai. "Yes, if you want to fight up on the front then do it. Show them. Show your whole team. You fight up on the front and you give them hell." He said with a determined glint in his eyes.

       She looked at him in wonder. "You are right! I will be the best damn frontal fighter there is!" She yelled as she slammed her hand on the table. Neji smiled, she would do great. Gai tilted his head in thought. If Tenten really wanted this then he could train her some more for up front fighting.

       "Lee." He looked at Naruto with a little excitement. "I want to tell you that I admire you." Lee blushed a little. Gai smiled proudly. "I mean it. You are one of the strongest shinobi I have ever met in my life. Your work and training ethic is out of this world. You train harder than anyone here. You blow me out of the waters in training." Lee shook his head. "No Lee, it is true. You may not have a lot of chakra to perform ninjustu or genjutsu. But you don't let that stop you. You ignore what they say and you push on through. That is amazing to me. Your physical strength alone is amazing. Your body has been through some very tough training. I could never do it. One, I am too fucking lazy." Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru smirked.

       "But also because it is because I am not like you. You are a greater shinobi than me in many ways. I really do admire you Lee. The only thing I would like to see from you, is the real you Lee." He looked away. "You copy Gai-sensei to a tee. That is not you Lee. I know this. I want to see the real you. We are going to be great friends. I know this. I am showing you the real me. Let me see the real you?" Naruto asks quietly. Lee turns his head to the side and looks at Naruto for a long time before he nods his head slightly. Naruto grinned at him.

       "That is good to hear. Now Neji." Neji looked up in curiosity. "You are also one of the strongest shinobi I have ever met." Neji had a slight blush. "You have had a shit storm thrown at you at such an early age. You have had to endure the existence of a shitty clan." Neji snorted. "You pushed through and defied that fate you used to hate so much. You overcame your anger and you became a great person. I believe that you will change the ways of the Hyuga. I believe in you Neji." Neji's eyes widened.

       "You have such a strong will inside of you. But you hide away your emotions. You hold it all inside you, never letting anyone see them. So I ask the same thing I did to Lee. Let me see the real you Neji. I like this side of you. The calm collected Neji. But I want to see the rest too. I want to see a frustrated, sad, crazy, silly Neji too." Neji smiled at Naruto.

       "I can do that." He said with a smile. "Now I am going to make you a promise Neji." He looked confused. "I am going to help you change the Hyuga." Neji's eyes widened. "I already have some ideas. I would like to go over them with you sometime." Naruto said looking away self consciously.

       "Are you serious??" Neji asked astounded. Naruto looked up and nodded. Neji's face changed. His eyes lit with excitement. Neji had a big grin on his face. Shikamaru's breath hitched. He thought he looked beautiful. "Thank you Naruto!" Naruto smiled.

       "No need to thank me." Naruto said with a gently smile."I think you and Shikamaru just need to tell each other how you feel. I can see how much you guys like each other. I personally think you two make a cute couple." he said with a smirk. Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other rather embarrassed.

       "No way." Kiba whispered. Neji glared at him till he looked away.

       "Last but not least Sai." Sai looked up from his drawing he had started in the apartment. It was almost done. "Sai I know you have not had the best childhood. You were raised by ROOT and I know that is not an environment any kid should be in. I wish I could change that for you." Sai tilted his head. He would never understand why Naruto could care so much about him.

       "They are the ones that had you kill off your emotions. You are not like Neji or Sasuke. They have emotions, they choose not to display them."

       "Hey!" Neji and Sasuke said at the same time. Naruto ignored them.

       "Emotions are hard for you to release because you are not even sure what they are. But you need to release them Sai. I know they say a good shinobi is one who does not have emotions. Fuck that. A good shinobi has emotions and knows when to use them. You are running from those emotions Sai. You are blocking them up. But one day they are going to crack and a whole river is going to come out. That is not going to be a good picture." Sai scrunched up his face lost in thought. It would not do good to lose control.

       "You can not run forever Sai. They will come out eventually. It will be up to you how it is done. You can do nothing and continue on how you are and one day lose control. Or you can gain control of these emotions and slowly release them on your own time. It is fine to control your emotions. But when you never release that control it becomes a problem. Let me help you Sai. We can take it slow. Little emotions at a time." Naruto offered.

       Sai surprised everyone. He gave a true genuine smile to Naruto. Not one of his fake ones. "I would like that." Sai said quietly. He handed Naruto the picture he had been working on. Naruto held it up and gasped. Only he and Sasuke could see it.

       Sasuke's eyes widened. The picture was of the two of them. Naruto was sitting on the ground with his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke had pulled part of Naruto onto his lap with his hand lifting Naruto's chin to him. Both of them had a small smile on their faces. Love was shining in their eyes. They were lost in their own world. But the love was obvious.

       "I love it." Sasuke whispered. Eyes widened. What could the picture be of to make Sasuke like it that much. "Thank you Sai." Naruto said lowering the photo and placing it next to him on the chair away from nosey eyes. Sai nodded in response.

       The rest of the meal went in quiet conversations around the table. Kiba and Hinata were talking to each other quietly. Blushes on both faces. Shino was talking to Tenten about weapons. Which he knows a lot about surprisingly. Ino was listening to Choji talk about his favorite meats. She was actually interested, she even argued about the quality of some of his choices. Lee and Sai were in a discussion about some of Sai's artwork. Neji and Shikamaru were talking quietly about their feelings for one another. Blushes on both their faces too. The sensei's were in a discussion about the past when they were younger.

       Sasuke was telling Naruto a story about when he was younger and he was trying to talk Itachi into training him.

       Naruto looked at the table with a small smile. Today was a good day. It had started out like crap but this was how it should be. He was finally okay with being himself. He had friends that would be there for him. He had a boyfriend who loved him no matter what. In his own way he had a family.

       The window near them had been opened by a waitress. There was pitter patter sound of rain being hitting the ground. Everyone stilled at the sound. All heads were turned to Naruto. He was staring at the rain as if he was in a trance before- Naruto launched himself out of the window. He heard Sasuke yell his name. He ignored it.

       Everyone in the room held their breath when they saw Naruto run out the window with Sasuke right behind him. They all scrambled to the window to get a better look. What they saw surprised them.

       Naruto was standing in the middle of the street staring up at the rain with a smile. He was letting the rain soak him. He opened his arms wide and twirled a couple times laughing.

       "Sasuke dance with me!" Naruto yelled.

       Sasuke smiled at Naruto. He took him into his arms and they began a slow dance not caring at how they looked.

       Everyone in the restaurant sat back down. Naruto was okay. They had smiles on their faces. "They are so cute together." Ino said with a little sigh. Hinata and Tenten giggled. "I am a little jealous to be honest." Tenten said. People looked at her curiously. "I want a love like that one day." She said explaining herself. Heads could be seen nodding. Yes it was something nice, a love like that.

       "You know I am a little hurt. You told everyone else something about themselves. But you left me out." Sasuke said. He tried to not let it get to him, but he really was a little hurt.

       Naruto could see how hurt he was. "Sasuke I am sorry! I did not leave you out intentionally. Do you want to know what I think?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

       "I think that you are an incredibly strong shinobi. We both know how much pain you have been through. No one should have to go through that. You are strong. You have overcome your anger and your grief. Sure there was a time when you let both rule you. But you realized before it was too late, and you changed. You changed for the better. It takes a really strong person to give up on revenge. I admire that about you. I admire how strong you are. I love that about you. You also keep your emotions in. You do it as a protection. You keep others away on purpose. So that no one can hurt you again. But I am here, I am not going away. Ever. You can't get rid of me that easily." He snorts. They both know he would never want to get rid of Naruto.

       "So let me in. Let me see all of you Sasuke. I know we have made some improvement. I have seen many sides of you today that I did not think was possible. So I know that we will be okay." Sasuke kissed the top of his head and pulled him close. They stayed that way, just dancing slowly in the rain together.

       Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. "Sasuke I feel like the rain is cleansing my soul. How strange. For as long as I can remember the rain was my own personal hell and now it feels like my salvation. I feel like I am going to be okay again. And it is all thanks to you." Sasuke smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Naruto tasted like cherries and spice and a mixture of the rain. This was a taste he could get used to. When they broke away for air Naruto looked up at the sky in wonder.

       "You know I think I am going to start looking forward to when it rains." Naruto mumbled.

       "Me too." Sasuke replied. This will turn into a tradition for them. They would welcome the rain from now on. It will be a reminder of how far Naruto has come. It will also be a reminder of the day they fell in love. The rain will no longer be a sad point in Naruto's life. The rain is a beacon of hope. The rain is a new beginning. The rain is a symbol of Naruto's strength. Yes, they would always look forward to when it rains.

 

 

 

                                ** The End  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate it. Let me know if anyone would be interested in a sequel. It would answer some questions like what did the fire lord tell Tsunade? Does Sakura give up on Sasuke? Does Neji and Shikamaru end up in a relationship? Does Kakashi make it up to Naruto? What happens with the villagers? And more importantly how is Naruto and Sasukes relationship fairing out? If you would be interested in a sequel let me know. :) Thank you again for taking the time to read my story. It has been fun. -XxTheDarkLordxX


End file.
